La Belleza de La Mellodia
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Indahnya melodi menyatukan mereka. Menyatukan mereka dalam persahabatan dan cinta, meski dengan karakter yang berbeda. Indahnya melodi mengantarkan mereka pula pada gerbang kebahagiaan.
1. Chapter 1

La Belleza de La Mellodia

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

a/n: Always GaaHina

Prolog

-Rei Gaara

Musik dan basket bagaikan sepasang paru-paru. Merekalah nafasku, hidupku, dan cinta abadiku. Takkan pernah bisa aku lepas dari dua hal itu.

Sejak kecil, hidupku didominasi oleh musik dan basket. Dentaman bola berikut shoot-shoot indah yang ditembakkan ke dalam ring bukanlah hal asing. Begitu pula dengan dentingan piano, gesekan biola, alunan harpa, petikan gitar, senandung cello, hentakan drum, dan lantunan klarinet. Sejak kecil kedua tangan ini telah terbiasa memantulkan bola dan menelusuri lembar demi lembar teks partitur.

Selalu, dalam hidupku, kutemukan hal-hal indah kala menekuni dunia musik dan basket. Dua hal itu tak boleh sedetikpun pergi dariku. Bila ada yang berani merampasnya, insan-insan naif itu sama saja merampas helaan nafas dan denyut nadiku.

-Hyuuga Hinata

Menari dan terus menari. Menyanyi bersama alunan gelombang pasang waktu. Itulah gelora hidupku.

Dengan menari dan menyanyi, segala beban terlepas. Segala rindu terobati. Dengan menari dan menyanyi, kutemukan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Bahagia? Sudah pasti. Aku senantiasa dirasuki kebahagiaan setiap kali menggerakkan tubuh ini membentuk gerakan-gerakan koreografi nan anggun. Aku selalu bahagia kala pita suara ini menyenandungkan seuntai lagu. Maka, musik dan tarian takkan mampu terhapuskan dari hidupku.

.

.

Author's note:

Hai, Minna-san. Maafkan keanehan saya ini. Star Boys and Diamond Girls aja belum tamat, saya malah post fict multichapter baru. Ini akibat ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas setelah nonton film High School Musical bareng temen-temen saya di tempat les vokal.

Abis try out vokal buat naik ke level 2, kami semua mutusin nonton High School Musical. Ceritanya refreshing gitu. Ah, saya malah termotivasi buat nulis fict musikal. Kebetulan, novel keempat dan kelima saya-yang judulnya I Love You Because Allah dan Akan Ada Akhir-juga bertemakan musik. Hmm...kira-kira, sama nggak ya bikin novel musikal dan fanfic musikal?

Oh ya, mau curcol dikit. Saya lagi seneeeng banget. Soalnya minggu depan, tepatnya tanggal 20, adik sepupu saya yang baru lahir hari Rabu kemarin, akan di-aqiqah dan diberi nama. Oh my, akhirnya saya punya adik sepupu berjenis kelamin perempuan juga. Selama 17 tahun masa hidup saya, saya merupakan cucu perempuan termuda di keluarga besar. Makanya saya senang punya adik sepupu perempuan. Lebih-lebih, panggilan kesayangan saya di keluarga besar nggak dicabut: Princess. Yup, saya tetaplah Princess di keluarga besar. Biarpun terlahir bungsu, paling tidak saya bisa merasakan asyiknya punya adik dan menjadi kakak yang baik-meski cuma adik sepupu-. Praktis, minggu depan saya harus udah ada di Jogja sebelum tanggal 20. Setidaknya itu pesan dari Eyang. Noprob, akan saya turuti. Sebelum tanggal 20, saya sudah berada di sana.

Saya sungguh membutuhkan kritik dan masukan dari readers sekalian. So, give me a review. Jangan lupa login ya.


	2. Chapter 1: Farewell

Chapter 1: Farewell

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

John Kennedy airport, 8 a.m.

"Enough, Dear. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama..."

Sesosok pria paruh baya membujuk dalam nada lembut. Hangat tangannya mengusap puncak kepala gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender di samping kirinya. Si gadis menundukkan kepala, menyapu air mata dengan lengan bajunya.

"Siapa bilang dua tahun itu cepat? Tegakah Ayah meninggalkanku bersama Ibu selama itu?" Si gadis merajuk manja.

Hyuuga Hiashi menghempas nafas panjang. Beruntung ia tipikal ayah yang sabar. Praktis, kemanjaan putri tunggalnya bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk menguras habis kesabarannya.

"Dengar, Nak. Setiap liburan, Ayah janji akan menemuimu dan Ibu di Tokyo. Kau bisa pegang kata-kata Ayah. Lalu, dua tahun lagi, Ayah akan menyusul kalian, oke?"

Terdiam sesaat. Hanya derap langkah ratusan pasang kaki dan deritan koper-koper yang terdengar. Mengingat John Kennedy Airport merupakan bandara internasional dengan ratusan jadwal penerbangan setiap harinya, tentu saja bandara ini takkan pernah luput dari kesibukan dan lalu-lalang manusia.

"A-apa Ayah tidak bisa pindah tahun ini juga?"

Hiashi menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak bisa. Kontrak Ayah dengan maskapai penerbangan Virgin America masih menyisakan waktu dua tahun. Jika Ayah melanggar kontrak, sama saja wan prestasi. Kau tahu artinya itu kan, Hinata? Kau tahu pula tentang reputasi maskapai Virgin America, kan?"

Sebagai gadis dengan otak brilian dan berwawasan luas, dipastikan Hinata tahu pamor maskapai penerbangan Virgin America, tempat sang ayah mendedikasikan sebagian besar hidupnya sebagai pilot. Menurut survei yang dilakukan sejumlah peneliti dari Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University, Virgin America memperoleh ranking satu dalam top 10 maskapai penerbangan terbaik di Amerika Serikat. Jika Hiashi berani melanggar kontrak kerja yang telah disepakati, hancurlah kariernya. Hancur pula kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang pilot di mata maskapai penerbangan lainnya.

"Aku...aku mengerti, Ayah."

"Bagus. Itu baru anak Ayah. Sekarang, masuklah ke ruang check in. Pesawat akan segera boarding."

Selesai berkata begitu, ia kembali memeluk erat putri satu-satunya. Mengecup dahinya, membisikkan kata perpisahan. Hinata balas memeluk ayahnya dengan lelehan air mata. Sungguh berat harus berpisah dengan pria penyayang ini untuk waktu lama. Hinata akan sangat merindukan Hiashi kelak.

"Bye Ayah. Take care." Lirihnya seraya melepas pelukan Hiashi.

Perlahan-lahan, sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah memasuki ruang check in. Di pintu, petugas bandara meminta barang-barangnya. Memeriksa dengan detektor. Sejurus kemudian mengizinkan Hinata masuk.

Proses check in berjalan lancar. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata. Setelah memastikan paspor dan dokumen-dokumen lain tersimpan aman dalam tasnya, ia bergegas memasuki pesawat. Sudah waktunya boarding.

.

.

Pesawat bergerak perlahan menuju runaway. Hinata menghela nafas, mengencangkan sedbelt-nya. Memejamkan mata, berdoa memohon keselamatan dalam menempuh penerbangan ini.

Akhirnya pesawat tiba di landasan. Pesawat Airbus berkapasitas dua ratus penumpang itu take-off dalam gerakan mulus. Sama sekali tak terjadi turbulensi. Sampai di ketinggian tiga puluh dua ribu kaki, pesawat itu melakukan manuver. Lagi-lagi gerakannya mulus tanpa rintangan.

Hinata melempar pandang keluar jendela. Dari atas ketinggian, kota Washington D.C. terlihat jelas. Tampak pula White House yang fenomenal menjulang megah di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tersebar seantero ibu kota.

"Good bye, America..." bisiknya tanpa sadar. Cairan hangat membasahi iris pucatnya.

Entah Hinata harus sedih atau bahagia meninggalkan Amerika. Di satu sisi, ia senang bisa kembali ke Jepang. Ia dapat bersekolah di sana, juga bertemu teman-temannya semasa kecil. Namun sisi lain hatinya meneriakkan ketidakrelaan. Dengan kepergiannya dari Washington D.C, sama saja ia meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian. Hinata kelewat menyayangi ayahnya. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi ibunya. Dilematis.

Belum jauh penerbangan, Hinata sudah merindukan ayahnya lagi. Padahal perpisahan mereka hanya sementara. Berjuta rindu menumpuk di dadanya, siap tercurah kapan saja.

Untuk kedua kali ia layangkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Kali ini tatapannya terfokus pada gumpalan-gumpalan awan Cirrus di langit. Awan Cirrus berarak perlahan. Seputih mutiara, ringan bagai kapas, dan indah dipandang. Pemandangan indah ini sedikit banyak melipur lara Hinata. Syukurlah tak ada awan Cumolonimbus yang menutup langit hari ini. Bila awan pembawa hujan itu menampakkan diri, riskan penerbangan akan lancar. Bukankah Cumolonimbus terkenal sebagai awan pengganggu penerbangan?

.

.

Beratus-ratus kilometer dari tempat Hinata berada, tepatnya di kota Tokyo, sesosok pemuda berambut merah mengempaskan diri ke atas ranjang. Tubuhnya penat, tetapi hatinya puas. Seulas senyum-meski sangat tipis-terlukis di wajah rupawannya.

Siapa yang tidak akan berbahagia setelah memenangkan pertandingan basket? Demikianlah yang dirasakan pemuda tampan itu. Ya, ia dan timnya di Konoha High baru saja memenangkan pertandingan dengan tim Otto Gakuen. Sayang sekali, ada satu hal yang disesalinya. Perbedaan skor di antara kedua tim sangat tipis: 43-40. Walau begitu, tetap saja sang pemuda berbahagia atas kemenangannya.

"Congratulations!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar berdebam terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut coklat. Wajah mereka berseri-seri. Gurat kebahagiaan nyata-nyata terlukis di sana.

"Nii-san, Nee-chan? Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" protes si pemuda gemas.

"Kami sudah melakukannya. Kau saja yang terlalu berbahagia sehingga tak mendengar. Iya kan, Temari?"

"Iya. Aku dan Kankuro ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, Gaara-chan!"

Mendengar kata terakhir, langsung saja Gaara melempar tatapan tajamnya.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sufix Chan?" geramnya.

Temari dan Kankuro tertawa. "Gomen, kami lupa."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan hari bahagia ini?"

Ide Kankuro disambut baik oleh Temari dan Gaara. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila berbagi kebahagiaan pasca meraih kemenangan. Tanpa kata lagi, ketiga kakak-beradik itupun beranjak keluar kamar. Melangkah menuruni tangga, mengambil kunci mobil, lantas memacu kendaraan mereka ke sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan Temari.

.

.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Bantu aku memanggang cake ini! Kerjamu malas-malasan sejak tadi!"

Pria berambut nanas itu tersentak dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menengadah, mengangkat sebelah lengan yang dijadikannya penumpu dari atas meja. Ditatapnya figur pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ah, mendokusai..." gumamnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu kehabisan kesabaran. Dibantingnya spatula ke atas meja seraya menghardik, "Katanya mau membantu Hikaru-basan!"

"Bukannya kau ya, yang memaksaku? Aku sendiri sih lebih suka tidur..."

"Nara Shikamaru, sampai kapan kau mau berubah?! Kalau begini terus, mana ada gadis yang mendekatimu?!"

Masih memasang ekspresi malas, Shikamaru bangkit dari kursi. Mengikuti langkah partner kerjanya ke depan oven. Mengangkat dua dari tiga loyang berisi adonan cup cake.

"Kiba, bisakah kau membuatku hidup tenang? Kerjamu membuatku susah saja." Masih sempat ia berkomentar di sela-sela aktivitasnya memanggang kue.

Sebelum Kiba sempat menjawab, pintu dapur restoran terbuka pelan. Menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut coklat. Nametag yang terpasang di seragamnya bertuliskan: Ayame.

"Ano Shikamaru-san, Kiba-san, bisakah kalian menggantikanku di counter sebentar?" pinta gadis itu dengan suara halusnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ayame? Lalu, siapa yang meneruskan cake ini?"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Kalian berjaga saja di counter, oke?"

Tak punya pilihan lain, Shikamaru dan Kiba menurut. Bergegas memasuki ruang utama restoran.

Seperti biasa, restoran kecil itu selalu dipadati pengunjung. Meja-meja di sana telah dipasangi tanda 'reserved' dan kursi-kursi di sekelilingnya telah terisi. Terlebih sekarang hari Sabtu, timing yang tepat untuk berakhir pekan.

Sesampai di counter, Shikamaru serta-merta merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Melanjutkan tidur pulasnya yang sempat tertunda. Kiba mendesah tak kentara. Kehabisan cara membujuk sahabat karibnya untuk tetap terjaga.

"Celaka, di sini malah menjadi spot strategisnya untuk tidur lagi..." sesalnya pada diri sendiri. Menyesal karena menerima permintaan Ayame untuk bertukar posisi.

"Hmm...awas saja kalau dia masih tertidur saat Hinata datang nanti."

Semenit kemudian pintu restoran berdenting terbuka. Izumo, sebagai door man, membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah pada ketiga tamu yang baru saja tiba.

"Selamat datang Tuan, Nona. Sudah reservasi?"

"Sudah."

Kiba tersentak kaget oleh suara barithon itu. Rasanya familiar. Cepat ditajamkannya fokus penglihatan, mencoba mengenali ketiga pengunjung baru itu. Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik...

"Shikamaru! Bangun! Itu lihat, di sana!"

Shikamaru terbangun seketika. Mengikuti arah pandang Kiba. Sepasang matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Rei Gaara! Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini?!"

.

.

a/n:

Yup, inilah chapter pertama. Unsur musikalnya belum terasa ya? Ini memang chapter permulaan. Jadi, nantikan saja kelanjutannya.

Read and review?


	3. Chapter 2: Konoha High

Chapter 2: Konoha High

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sinar mentari pagi menyelusup masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Lembut cahayanya jatuh menimpa karpet, tepi ranjang, dan ujung lengan yang terentang. Semakin lama, hadirnya sang fajar mengusik sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang masih terlelap. Sejenak ia bergumam kecil. Terbangun, menggeser selimut, lantas meregangkan lengan.

Iris lavendernya sedikit menyipit saat merasakan terangnya cahaya fajar. Sesaat ia tetap pada posisinya di tengah-tengah ranjang biru king size-nya. Akan tetapi, kala sepasang matanya berpindah ke arah jam dinding di seberang ruangan, segalanya berubah drastis.

"Astaga...!"

Dengan seruan tertahan, gadis jelita itu melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Menyambar handuk dan pakaiannya, kemudian melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi pribadinya. Terburu-buru mengenakan jubah mandi. Gemetar tangannya dalam ketergesaan menyalakan shower. Malang sekali takdirnya hari ini: terancam terlambat.

Selesai mandi, si gadis bergegas mengenakan seragam dan blazer berlambang Konoha High. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa gerangan tak ada yang membangunkannya. Detik berikutnya ia baru teringat fakta tentang sang ibu yang memutuskan menginap di restoran semalam. Pasalnya, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang mesti diselesaikannya. Praktis gadis itu sendirian di rumah. Tak ada yang membangunkannya seperti biasa.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, gadis berparas jelita tersebut melangkah setengah berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Membuka pintu ruang makan dalam gerakan cepat. Sigap mencari-cari persediaan roti dalam lemari pendingin. Berhasil, bungkusan besar berisi roti ditemukannya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Langsung saja ia mengambil beberapa potong roti, mengolesinya dengan selai blueberry. Sungguh, waktu yang tersisa tak banyak lagi.

.

.

Putri semata wayang Hyuuga Hiashi mengayun cepat langkah kakinya di ruas-ruas jalan raya. Sebersit rasa syukur menyelinap di hati kecilnya. Syukur karena jarak mansion keluarga Hyuuga dengan Konoha High tidak begitu jauh. Alhasil ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mencapainya. Selama setengah tahun bersekolah di Konoha High, tak pernah Hinata menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Biasanya ia akan berangkat bersama dua sahabatnya, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Langkah Hinata semakin cepat. Selarik doa terlantun di benaknya. Doa agar Kami-sama memperlambat putaran roda waktu sehingga ia tak perlu terlambat ke sekolah. Baru sekali ini ia terlambat. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata terbiasa tepat waktu. Mengapa kebiasaannya jadi berubah begini? Ironis.

Tengah sibuk mempercepat langkah, sontak Hinata dikejutkan oleh Lamborghini silver yang menepi di dekatnya. Jendela mobil terbuka. Menampakkan seraut wajah rupawan dan sepasang mata Jade berlingkaran hitam.

"Masuklah," perintah pemuda itu tegas.

Hinata membeku di tempatnya. Membelalak menatapi pintu mobil yang telah dibukakan. "A-ano, Sabaku-san..."

"Sudah, masuk saja. Kau tidak mau terlambat, kan? Sebagai murid kelas 1A, terlambat itu memalukan."

Argumen Gaara ada benarnya juga. Hinata melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengenyakkan tubuh di tempat duduknya yang empuk, lantas memasang sedbelt. Dua detik kemudian, Lamborghini itu melaju mulus menyusuri Cripton Street, jalan raya tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Arigato, Sabaku-san." Hinata bergumam malu di tengah perjalanan.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Sudah enam bulan sejak kau pindah ke Konoha High dan mengenalku. Masih saja kau memanggilku Rei-san."

"Lalu Rei-san mau dipanggil apa?"

"Gaara. Tambahkan sufix Kun juga boleh."

Gaara tetap tersenyum. Menawan. Sukses menciptakan debar di jantung Hinata. Pemuda ini senantiasa membuatnya terpesona.

"Oke, Gaara-kun."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

Mobil terus melaju. Sesekali menyelip beberapa kendaraan. Tujuh menit berselang, mereka sampai di Konoha High.

Gaara melajukan mobil tepat pada waktunya. Begitu Lamborghini itu tiba di halaman depan Konoha High, gerbang utama tertutup. Menandakan tak ada lagi toleransi untuk siswa yang terlambat. Detail ini membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega. Tuhan telah mengirimkan Gaara sebagai malaikat penolongnya.

"Ayo kutemani ke loker. Apa saja pelajaran kita hari ini? Maaf, aku jadi sedikit pelupa..." ucap Gaara ramah setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Music Art, Kimia, Aljabar, dan Sejarah."

"Baik. Kita ambil buku dulu di loker."

Konoha High merupakan sekolah elite di Tokyo. Peringkatnya sebagai sekolah terfavorit bersaing ketat dengan Suna Gakuen dan Otto International School. Berbeda dengan kedua sekolah rivalnya, Konoha High memiliki keistimewaan: pelajaran dan prestasi musik. Ya, sekolah yang terletak di jantung kota Tokyo ini memberi perhatian khusus pada pelajaran-pelajaran musik. Tak hanya dididik agar memiliki kepintaran akademik, semua murid di Konoha High dilatih agar mempunyai pengethuan dan kemampuan bermusik yang tinggi. Berkat reputasi cemerlang itulah Konoha High dijadikan sekolah percontohan di bidang musik.

Ciri khas Konoha High yang sangat terkenal adalah pertunjukan musikal. Setiap musim, sekolah elite ini selalu menyajikan pagelaran musikal yang istimewa. Sebut saja, Summer Music Festival (SMF), Winter Music Parade (WMP), Spring Music Competition (SMC), dan Autumn Music Performance (AMP).

Bisa berpartisipasi dalam pagelaran musikal merupakan impian setiap murid Konoha High. Sayangnya, ekspektasi itu harus diwujudkan melalui serangkaian audisi ketat. Juri-jurinyapun sangat selektif memilih siapa yang akan berpartisipasi dalam setiap pertunjukan musikal.

.

.

Pintu kelas 1A bergeser terbuka. Gaara dan Hinata melangkah masuk. Menuai tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari puluhan pasang mata. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Rei Gaara yang populer, tampan, berbakat di bidang musik dan basket, dan aktif berorganisasi datang bersama Hyuuga Hinata. Figur gadis jelita, anggun, lemah lembut, pandai menari dan menyanyi. Sungguh serasi. Murid-murid dibuat kagum dan iri oleh keduanya.

"Ehem...Gaara ada affair nih!" goda Naruto, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tiga garis halus di pipinya dan sepasang mata Saphire cemerlang.

"Gaara, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau dekat dengan Hinata-chan?" protes Ino, gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bermata Aquamarine yang menjadi teman sebangku Hinata.

Wajah Hinata merona mendengar segala bentuk godaan itu. Sementara Gaara memasang ekspresi wajah tenang. Sudah terbiasa dengan provokasi kawan-kawan sekelasnya. Setiap kali ia ketahuan bersama seorang gadis, pastilah langsung merebak berbagai spekulasi.

"Ohayou,"

Sebuah suara ramah menyapa dari arah pintu. Refleks murid-murid kelas 1A-kelas unggulan di Konoha High-balas menyapa. Pemilik suara itu tiada lain Hatake Kakashi, pria bermasker dan berambut keperakan yang menjadi guru Music Art. Kakashi menjadi salah satu guru yang cukup disukai di Konoha High. Sifatnya yang ramah berikut kepribadiannya yang baik membuat Kakashi mudah disenangi.

.

.

"It's our last chance, to share the stage..." Hinata bersenandung dengan suara merdunya. Mengayun langkah menyusuri koridor menuju cafetaria.

"Before we go our separate ways... High school wasn't meant to last forever." Kiba melanjutkan nyanyian Hinata. Tersenyum lebar, hafal betul lagu yang menjadi soundtrack film High School Musical itu.

"It's our last chance, for us to shine...To bring you music one more time..." Di luar dugaan, Shikamaru dengan antusias meneruskan lagu yang dinyanyikan Kiba.

"So come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on..." Ketiga sahabat itu mengakhiri lagu bersama-sama, lalu tertawa gembira.

Menyanyi memang aktivitas yang menyenangkan. Mampu merilekskan pikiran dalam sekejap. Melonggarkan beban pikiran, meringankan hati yang berat. Itulah daya magis musik.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Hinata. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba sesampai di cafetaria.

"Oh ya, kau belum cerita mengapa tadi pagi kau tidak berangkat bersama kami."

Seulas senyuman merekah di wajah Hinata kala mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Teringat kejadian spesial tadi pagi. Ya, menurutnya pergi ke sekolah bersama Rei Gaara ialah hal istimewa. Sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi setiap hari.

Hinata sengaja mengulur waktu. Berpura-pura sibuk memilih makanan di counter. Tingkahnya ini praktis mengundang ketidaksabaran dari Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Ayo ceritalah, Hinata!"

"Wait...wait, aku sedang memilih Sushi."

"Mendokusai. Sini biar aku saja! Kau mulai cerita," Shikamaru mendesah gemas. Memilihkan satu paket Sushi spesial untuk Hinata. Menuntun gadis itu ke meja di dekat jendela yang masih kosong.

Gadis berambut indigo itupun mulai bercerita. Kiba dan Shikamaru mendengarkan dengan seksama. Begitu konsentrasinya mendengarkan cerita Hinata sampai-sampai makanan di hadapan mereka terlupakan.

"Ah, sudah pasti anak-anak kelas 1A langsung excited begitu melihatmu bersama Gaara." Komentar Shikamaru selesai mendengarkan kisah sahabatnya.

"Tapi kuakui, Rei Gaara itu orang yang baik. Ramah, low profile, juga rendah hati. Ketenaran dan bakat tidak membuatnya arogan. Ingat kan, dengan kunjungannya ke restoran milik keluarga Hyuuga enam bulan lalu? Dia begitu ramah pada kita. Padahal kita murid kelas 1B, kelas yang tak sebanding dengan 1A."

Perkataan Kiba sedikit banyak menambah poin kekaguman Hinata untuk Gaara. Ia mengagumi keramahan dan kebaikan hati pemuda itu. Dengan kata lain, Gaara merupakan representasi nyata dari filosofi padi: semakin berisi, semakin merunduk. Seiring talenta dan kepopuleran yang terus meningkat, ia kian rendah hati.

"Dia rendah hati sekali, ya?"

"Pasti. Kontras sekali dengan..."

Kata-kata Kiba terhenti ketika pintu cafetaria terbuka. Siluet gadis berambut merah marun dan berkacamata muncul di ambangnya. Wajah cantiknya didominasi gurat keangkuhan. Senyum sinis bermain di bibir indahnya.

"Unfortunately..." desah Hinata, menatap nanar profil wajah angkuh di dekatnya.

Dialah Uzumaki Karin. Siswi kelas dua belas yang dikenal cantik, multitalenta, dan cerdas. Sebelas kali berturut-turut ia menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama musikal yang menjadi bagian penting dari setiap pagelaran musik di Konoha High. Bakat dan kecerdasan yang dimiliki membuat Karin menjadi murid kesayangan para guru. Intinya, kemampuan Karin tak kalah dengan Gaara dan teman-temannya di kelas 1A. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan Gaara, ia mempunyai sifat angkuh. Praktis sebagian besar siswa Konoha High enggan berteman dengannya. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja mereka mengagumi Karin dari segala aspek.

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian duduk di sini?! Ini tempatku!"

Tanpa terduga, Karin menghampiri meja yang ditempati Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya. Ia menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Menciptakan atmosfer tegang di sekeliling cafetaria.

"Memangnya di sini ada tulisan 'reserved'? Tidak ada, kan? Jangan mengklaim sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, Karin-senpai yang terhormat!" sahut Kiba sarkatis.

Kedua alis Karin terangkat tinggi. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi.

"Beraninya kau melawanku! Siapa dirimu?! Hanya adik kelas dari kelas 1B! Sama saja murid tak berguna!"

Perhatian pengunjung cafetaria teralih seketika. Tak pernah sebelumnya, seorang adik kelas yang memiliki keberanian melawan arogansi Karin.

"Jaga bicaramu, gadis angkuh!" Shikamaru ikut terbawa emosi. Ekspresi malas lenyap di wajahnya, tergantikan amarah.

Hinata buru-buru bangkit. Menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya. Berbisik menenangkan. Karin melempar pandang sedingin es ke arahnya.

"Tindakan bagus, Hyuuga. Tenangkan kawan-kawanmu yang brutal itu."

"Aku hanya tak ingin mencari keributan, Karin." Respon Hinata tenang. Mengherankan, Hinata bisa sedemikian tenang menghadapi Karin.

Setelah berkata begitu, Hinata menarik lengan Kiba dan Shikamaru meninggalkan cafetaria. Puluhan pasang mata mengikuti mereka. Bisikan-bisikan kagum terdengar di segala penjuru ruangan luas itu. Kagum atas keberanian Shikamaru dan Kiba. Kagum pula pada ketenangan Hinata mengantisipasi kelakuan Karin.

Di antara puluhan pasang mata itu, terlihat kilauan iris Jade. Pemiliknya tersenyum. Membisikkan rasa kagum. Pada Kiba, Shikamaru, dan terutama...pada sang gadis Hyuuga.


	4. Chapter 3: Good News

Chapter 3: Good News

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Ketiga remaja itu melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor Konoha High. Sesekali mereka berbicara diiringi senyum dan tawa. Membahas kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Kaulihat wajah Karin tadi? Sungguh pemandangan langka!" Kiba tertawa puas.

"Orang seperti dia pantas diperlakukan begitu. Hmm...bikin repot saja," desah Shikamaru. Seperti biasa dengan raut wajah malasnya.

"Tapi..." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghentikan tawanya.

"Bagaimana jika Karin membalas dendam pada kita? Bukankah kalian tahu betapa arogan dirinya?"

Kiba menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. "Sudahlah, kalau dia berani macam-macam kita hadapi saja. Kau tak perlu takut, Hinata-chan."

Pemuda Inuzuka itu menggunakan nama panggilan Hinata sejak kecil: Hinata-chan. Membiaskan seulas senyuman manis di wajah gadis itu.

"Fine, aku takkan takut lagi. Selama masih ada kalian berdua..."

Shikamaru dan Kiba mengangguk mantap. Merangkul Hinata dari kanan-kirinya. Begitu besar solidaritas yang tercipta di antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Heiii! Kaliaaan!"

Seruan Naruto sukses mengejutkan Kiba, Hinata, dan Shikamaru. Gerakan tangan mereka yang semula hendak membuka pintu loker terhenti. Terlihat pemuda blonde itu berlari kecil mendekati ketiganya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Bisa tidak sih, sehari saja jangan berteriak-teriak?" komentar Kiba.

"Gomen ne, aku hanya ingin memberikan pujian pada kalian. Kalian berani sekali menghadapi Karin. Sebelumnya, tak ada yang berani menghadapinya."

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru mengangkat alis. Kiba memasang seringai jailnya. Sementara wajah Hinata merona merah.

"That's all? Anything else, Naruto?" tanya Hinata sehati-hati mungkin.

"Yup, hanya itu. Tapi kalian memang hebat. Dijamin deh, setelah ini banyak yang termotivasi oleh keberanian kalian."

"Apa kau juga termotivasi?" selidik Kiba ingin tahu.

"Maybe..."

Kalimat Naruto terputus oleh dering bel masuk. Waktu makan siang telah usai. Saatnya kembali menerima serangkaian materi pelajaran.

"Ya ampun, sudah masuk! Come on Hinata!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto menggamit lengan Hinata meninggalkan ruang loker. Keduanya berjalan secepat kilat menuju kelas 1A. Tak jarang berpapasan dengan siswa-siswi Konoha High yang diburu waktu.

Tiba di kelas, Naruto langsung disambut Sasuke. Hinata disambut pula oleh Ino. Sudah diprediksi, Ino langsung saja melontarkan komplimen atas keberanian Kiba, Hinata, dan Shikamaru menghadapi Karin.

"Kau orang kesekian yang melayangkan pujian, Ino." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Lalu? Malah bagus, kan? Dengan demikian Karin yang angkuh itu bisa mengintrospeksi diri."

Hinata menghela nafas. Menyandarkan tubuh ke kursinya. Tak berniat mendebat argumen Ino. Sia-sia saja mendebat sahabat pirangnya itu.

Sedetik kemudian, iris lavender Hinata bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata Jade. Gaara, bisik hati kecilnya. Lagi-lagi ia berinteraksi dengan bungsu Sabaku itu. Desir hangat memenuhi perasaannya. Rasa yang selalu hadir kala melakukan kontak dengan Gaara. Entah itu sekedar saling tatap atau terlibat dalam suatu perbincangan. Sungguh misterius.

Buru-buru Hinata mengalihkan pandang. Segan menatap sepasang Jade itu lebih lama. Tak tertutup prospek jantungnya akan copot bila menatapi manik sehijau rumput tersebut lebih lama lagi.

Tepat ketika Hinata mengalihkan tatapan, Gaara bangkit dari bangkunya. Melangkah mendekati si gadis indigo. Tentu saja Hinata tersentak. Kini jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan wangi Calvin Klein dari tubuh Gaara.

"Kau sangat berani," ujar Gaara to the point. Sebuah kalimat singkat, namun berdampak luar biasa bagi Hinata.

"A-ano, apa maksudmu Gaara-kun?"

Mendengar panggilan itu, refleks Ino mengangkat wajah. Menatapi Gaara dan Hinata dengan pandangan kaget bercampur senang. Hyuuga Hinata telah memanggil Sabaku Gaara dengan sufix 'Kun?' Progres yang signifikan.

"Ya, kau dan kedua sahabatmu berani sekali menghadapi Karin."

"Apa Gaara-kun melihat kejadian tadi?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya, aku melihatnya."

Entah apa yang harus dikatakan Hinata. Sejuta rasa berkecamuk di hatinya. Bahagia, optimis, dan merasa diperhatikan. Ya Tuhan, bolehkah ia menyimpan sedikit harapan? Harapan yang berkaitan dengan pemuda di sisinya ini?

.

.

Bel penanda pelajaran usai berdering lembut. Menggema ke seantero bangunan Konoha High yang megah. Desahan bernada kelegaan terdengar dimana-mana. Disusul kegaduhan para siswa yang biasa saat membereskan tas dan peralatan tulis dari atas meja.

Selesai sudah kegiatan akademis hari ini. Tiba saatnya mengikuti ekstrakurikuler. Siswa-siswi Konoha High wajib memengikutinya. Mereka diharuskan memilih minimal satu ekstrakurikuler.

Bagi seluruh murid kelas 1A, ekskul dan OSIS merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Mereka sangat aktif berorganisasi dan tak ragu mengaktualisasi diri melalui ekskul-ekskul yang mereka ikuti.

"Gaara, ayo! Kita harus ke lapangan basket sekarang juga!" paksa Naruto seraya menarik-narik lengan blazer kawannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto."

Sejurus kemudian ia berbalik menghadapi Hinata.

"Hinata, bisakah kau mengatakan pada Kakashi-sensei kalau aku izin mengikuti ekskul musik? Hari ini saja..."

"Sure...memangnya kenapa Gaara-kun harus izin hari ini?"

"Ada latihan basket dan rapat OSIS."

Hinata langsung menggembungkan pipinya begitu mendengar kata 'rapat OSIS'. Andai saja waktu itu dia pindah ke Konoha High pada timing yang tepat, sudah pasti dirinya akan menjadi anggota inti OSIS pula. Sama seperti Gaara dan Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum. Mendekat, lalu menepuk halus punggung Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau masih bisa jadi anggota OSIS saat kelas dua dan kelas tiga nanti. Jangan berkecil hati begitu." Hibur Gaara, seakan mampu membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi tetap saja aku rindu OSIS, Gaara. Sejak di Junior High School aku telah menjadi pengurus OSIS..." Ada nada manja dalam suara Hinata kali ini. Ya Tuhan, mengapa ia bisa menjadi sedemikian manja di depan Gaara?

"Akupun begitu. Sekali lagi, jangan berkecil hati. Masih banyak kesempatan bagimu menjadi pengurus OSIS di sini."

Untuk kedua kalinya Gaara mendaratkan tepukan di punggung Hinata. Arus listrik ribuan volt serasa menyerbu tubuh gadis itu. Sentuhan Gaara teramat hangat. Menebarkan ketenangan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ooh...jadi ini yang kaulakukan, Gaara? Pendekatan sama Hinata, ya?"

Suara nyaring Naruto memecah saat-saat indah itu. Gaara melepas tangannya dari punggung Hinata. Melempar pandang jengkel pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Trouble maker," geramnya.

Naruto menyeringai tak peduli. "I don't care! Yang penting aku tahu, sekarang ini Rei Gaara sedang jatuh cinta! Do you agree with me, Teme?"

Sasuke-yang berada di belakang Naruto-mengangguk setuju. Melirik Gaara serta Hinata dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Tak ada kata terlontar dari bibirnya. Namun ekspresi Sasuke telah menisbikan segalanya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan santai ke arah lift. Kejadian beberapa menit lalu di kelas 1A tiada henti berkelebatan di benaknya. Membuat senyuman terus terukir di wajah sang gadis Hyuuga.

Lagi-lagi Gaara hadir membawa sejumput kebahagiaan. Dimana ada Gaara, di sanalah bunga-bunga kebahagiaan Hinata bersemi. Ibarat sebuah puzzle, kehadiran Gaara mampu melengkapi hari-hari Hinata.

Diibaratkan pula dengan musik, Gaara bagaikan melodi yang memperindah rangkaian nada kehidupan Hinata. Nada tak cukup untuk memperindah karya musik. Diperlukan melodi sebagai penyempurna. Seperti itulah arti seorang Rei Gaara untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

Langkah gadis itu sontak terhenti di pertengahan koridor. Sekumpulan siswa berdesakan mengerumuni papan pengumuman berukuran besar. Sebagian besar dari mereka-yang telah mengetahui isi pengumuman-bersorak kegirangan. Sebagian lagi berjingkat-jingkat tangkas di atas tumitnya, berusaha membaca isi pengumuman.

"Hinata! Kemari, kemari!"

Dua pasang tangan kokoh menarik tubuhnya. Hinata terperangah. Menyadari pemilik tangan-tangan itu tiada lain Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian tidak latihan karate?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Ini lebih penting dari ekskul karate yang kami ikuti! Coba baca pengumuman itu!"

Hinata mematuhi instruksi Kiba. Ia menyipitkan mata, membaca baris demi baris kata dalam secarik kertas raksasa yang ditampilkan di papan pengumuman itu.

**SUMMER MUSIC FESTIVAL**

**Drama Musikal**

**Audisi tahap pertama: 28 Maret 2014**

**Tempat: Aula Utama Konoha**

**Juri: Kakashi H. Kurenai Y.**

**Berpartisipasilah dalam Summer Music Festival! Asah bakatmu, raih prestasimu!**

**Iris lavender Hinata melebar bahagia membaca pengumuman itu. Saat yang dinantikannya telah tiba. Ia harus mengikuti audisi ini. Tak ada kata pesimis dalam kamus hidupnya.**

**"****Horeee! Audisi pertama bertepatan dengan ulang tahunku!" Seorang siswi berambut soft pink dan bermata Emerald berseru senang. Hinata mengenalnya sebagai Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke, murid kelas 1D. Sakura juga mengikuti ekskul musik seperti dirinya.**

**"****Good news! Good news!"**

**Murid-murid Konoha High tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraan mereka. Siapa pula yang tidak mau terlibat dalam salah satu pagelaran musik paling fenomenal di Konoha High?**

**"****Gaara-kun sudah tahu belum ya?" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Kata-katanya ini didengar oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru.**

**"****Wow, kau benar-benar terserang virus cinta dengan Gaara!"**

**"****Ah, mendokusai...beri tahu dia saja sekarang. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan basket sehingga informasi sepenting ini luput darinya."**

**Kaki jenjang Hinata bergerak pelan. Berpikir-pikir sejenak apakah akan memberi tahu Gaara atau tidak. Gadis ini terjebak dalam dilema. Jika ia mengabarkan pada Gaara, artinya dia akan terlambat mengikuti ekskul musik. Namun jika tidak menyampaikan berita bagus ini, sungguh disayangkan. Dilematis.**

**Dalam deraan kebingungan, Sakura merangkul pundaknya. Tersenyum, lalu berkata. "Sudahlah Hinata, beri tahu Gaara. Aku akan memberi tahu Kakashi-sensei kalau kau terlambat."**

**Hinata telah memantapkan hati. Ia memperoleh sejumlah support. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia berlari meninggalkan koridor. Satu destinasinya: lapangan basket.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

**Aduuuh, jadi ikut seneng juga! Beginilah rasanya ketika mengetahui pengumuman adanya drama musikal beserta audisinya.**

**Ngomong-ngomong tentang audisi, kemungkinan bulan Mei nanti ada drama musikal lagi yang diselenggarakan atas kerja sama dengan tempat saya les vokal. Sudah pasti ada audisinya. Itu timingnya tepat banget, setelah UN. Doain Minna-san, biar saya bisa ikut lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.**

**As usual, tinggalkan kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan apapun itu dalam kotak review.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Sabaku No Maura a. k. a. Latifah Maurinta Wigati Soedarsono**


	5. Chapter 4: Audisi Pertama

Chapter 4: Audisi Pertama

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Konoha High memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap untuk mendukung potensi murid-muridnya. Perhatian mereka tak hanya terfokus pada bidang musik semata, melainkan pada bidang-bidang lainnya. Sebut saja, mulai dari studio tari, studio fotografi, satu ruangan berisi set lengkap berisi perangkat pembuat film bagi anggota klub moviemaker, Konoha Amphitheatre, laboratorium sains, beberapa ruang musik, galeri lukisan, dan sarana olahraga. Semuanya tersedia di Konoha High.

Bicara tentang olahraga, bidang yang paling disukai para siswa adalah basket. Setiap tahun, tim basket Konoha High senantiasa meraih prestasi gemilang. Setiap murid yang ingin bergabung di tim basket akan mendapat seleksi ketat. Tak sedikit anggotanya yang mendapat MVP. Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke di antaranya.

Begitu besar support Konoha High terhadap basket hingga terdapat dua buah lapangan basket sekaligus. Satu lapangan basket in door-yang digunakan untuk pertandingan dan tempat latihan tim basket-. Satu lagi lapangan basket out door. Semua murid boleh memakainya. Entah itu untuk latihan, pelajaran Olahraga, maupun sekedar menunjukkan skill.

Sore ini, Gaara dan teman-teman setimnya berlatih di lapangan basket in door. Lapangan itu dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga sama bagusnya dengan tempat latihan NBA. Relevan bila pemain-pemain yang berlatih di sana sangat kompetitif dan bertalenta tinggi.

Kini Gaara tengah menguasai bola. Gerakan tangannya lincah men-dribble bola basket berwarna biru itu. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dirinya akan sampai ke arah ring. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Gaara melakukan lay-up dengan indah ke dalam ring, dan...

"Masuk! Horeee!" sorak Naruto kegirangan.

Gaara tersenyum. Mengusap peluh di dahinya. Puas dengan sentuhan indah bola basketnya ke dalam ring.

Kali ini bola berada di tangan Sasuke. Gaara melakukan pivot, berusaha merebut bola dari tangan si bungsu Uchiha. Dalam upayanya merebut bola, ia dikejutkan oleh tepukan Naruto di bahunya.

"Gaara, ada yang mencarimu. Lihat itu!"

"Siapa?"

Sebagai jawaban, Naruto menunjuk ke tepi lapangan dengan dagunya. Terlihat figur gadis jelita berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender berdiri canggung di sana. Ia menundukkan kepala, malu ditatapi oleh anggota tim basket.

Ambisi Gaara untuk merebut bola dari Sasuke lenyap seketika. Segera ia berlari menghampiri Hinata, ditingkahi sorak-sorai dan seruan menggoda dari semua teman satu timnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Gaara ramah. Sedikit terengah, namun tetap tersenyum.

Hinata bagai membeku melihat senyum menawan itu. Cepat-cepat ia menguasai diri, dan berujar. "Gaara-kun, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Baiklah, kemana?"

"Ke dekat lift. Ada pengumuman baru di sana."

Tanpa kata lagi, Gaara menggandeng tangan Hinata meninggalkan lapangan basket in door. Lagi-lagi sorakan riang dan godaan-godaan menyertai langkah mereka. Wajah Hinata merona kemerahan. Sementara Gaara memasang ekspresi wajah tenang.

Merekapun tiba di papan pengumuman. Seperti kata Hinata, letaknya di dekat lift. Kerumunan murid telah menghilang. Sebagian besar dari mereka kembali menjalankan aktivitas di ekstrakurikuler masing-masing, atau pulang ke rumah jika tidak ada jadwal ekskul. Praktis, mudah saja bagi Gaara dan Hinata untuk membaca pengumuman raksasa yang terpasang di sana.

"Summer Music Festival?" Gaara bergumam. Menyusurkan jemarinya di atas kertas pengumuman itu.

"Ya. Gaara-kun mau ikut?" Ada nada penuh harap dalam suara Hinata kala mengatakannya.

Gaara menangkap harapan di balik kata-kata itu. Hinata mengharapkannya untuk ikut SMF. Bukan Rei Gaara namanya jika tidak peka pada perasaan seseorang.

"Apa kau ingin ikut, Hinata?"

"Of course...inilah yang kunantikan."

Sunyi sesaat. Ruang pemahaman mulai terbuka di pikiran Gaara. Hinata ingin mengikuti SMF bersamanya.

Terus terang, Gaara tidak berencana berpartisipasi dalam drama musikal SMF tahun ini. Pasalnya, saat AMP lalu, Gaara sudah terlibat. Ia mendapat bagian sebagai pemeran pendukung. Fokusnya lebih terarah pada basket. Namun, sepertinya Gaara harus mengubah niat awalnya.

"Oke. Aku akan ikut SMF. Kau tak usah khawatir. Kita berjuang bersama-sama."

Iris lavender Hinata bercahaya. "Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm. Kapankah Rei Gaara pernah main-main dalam urusan sepenting ini?"

"Ah, arigato Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata lembut. Senyum dan cahaya matanya membuat parasnya semakin menawan.

"Mengapa harus berterima kasih?" Gaara tersenyum hangat. Lembut mengacak rambut gadis itu.

.

.

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell.

A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me...)Meley Cyrus-Wrecking Ball).

Suara lembut Hinata mengalun indah. Seirama dengan dentingan piano yang mengiringinya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Melakukan interpretasi dengan baik atas lirik-lirik lagu yang ia bawakan.

Lagupun berakhir dengan mulus. Applause memenuhi ruang musik saat Hinata menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Good job," puji Kakashi selaku pembina ekskul musik.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

"Bagus sekali, Hinata." Tenten, murid kelas 2B, turut melayangkan komplimen.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Senpai-nya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tenten, Karin justru bersikap sinis. Ia meluruskan kacamatanya, menatap Hinata penuh rasa tidak suka.

"Teknik falsetomu kurang bagus." Komentarnya sarkastik.

Sekejap atmosfer berubah tegang. Tak satupun anggota ekskul musik yang sanggup mendebat Karin. Argumen mereka akan terpatahkan dengan mudah oleh dara jelita berambut marun itu.

Beruntung kebekuan tak berlangsung lama. Secara mendadak pintu ruang musik terbuka, dan masuklah ketiga kakak-beradik Rei. Gadis berambut pirang pucat membentuk empat kunciran di kepalanya ialah Temari, yang paling dewasa di antara mereka. Ia murid kelas dua belas, setingkat dengan Karin. Pemuda berambut coklat dengan style seperti pemain Kabuki tiada lain Kankurou. Siswa kelas sebelas, sekelas dengan Tenten. Yang berambut merah dan bermata Jade, tentulah kita semua tahu siapa dirinya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Kata Temari mewakili kedua adiknya. Senyumnya ramah sekali. Penampilannyapun anggun dan dewasa. Sangat kontras dengan Karin.

"Tadi ada rapat OSIS dan jadwal ekskul lainnya." Timpal Kankurou.

Rei bersaudara memang tergabung sebagai anggota OSIS. Temari menjadi pengawas kinerja OSIS, Kankurou memegang Seksi Bidang (Sekbid) Kebudayaan, sedangkan Gaara Sekbid Budi Pekerti dan Kedisiplinan. Semua murid di Konoha High menyukai mereka, para guru membanggakan ketiganya di antara para murid yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah," sahut Kakashi dengan senyum hangatnya.

Mereka bertiga menempati kursi-kursi yang tersisa. Kebetulan kursi yang ditempati Gaara berada di samping Hinata. Keduanya saling pandang dan bertukar senyum.

Latihan kembali dimulai. Berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Di akhir pertemuan, Kakashi mengingatkan mereka tentang Summer Music Festival. Menganjurkan mereka semua untuk mengikuti audisi dan melihat sejauh mana bakat mereka terasah.

Tak ayal lagi, semua anggota ekskul musik antusias pada SMF tahun ini. Mereka berharap dapat terpilih dalam drama musikal. Pasalnya, dalam momentum kebanggaan Konoha High tersebut, para pencari bakat maupun produser dari sejumlah production house ternama di Jepang akan berdatangan. Siapa tahu keberuntungan menghampiri murid-murid Konoha High yang tampil dalam drama musikal.

.

.

Sang waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Selama beberapa minggu berikutnya, murid-murid Konoha High yang menjadi peserta audisi SMF disibukkan dengan latihan. Tak terkecuali Gaara dan Hinata.

Tiada hari tanpa latihan. Dua jam dalam sehari selalu mereka sisihkan untuk berlatih. Bagi Hinata, ini merupakan pengalaman pertama. Sementara bagi Gaara, audisi kali ini menjadi pengalaman kedua. Maka ia tak ragu-ragu mengajari Hinata dan berbagi informasi seputar pengalamannya mengikuti audisi drama musikal.

Hinata sungguh terbantu dengan kehadiran Gaara. Pemuda itu teramat sabar mengajarinya banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan audisi. Dua jam bersamanya menjadi saat-saat paling berharga dan bermuatan ilmu menurut Hinata. Oleh karena itu ia tak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu bersama Gaara.

Bukan hanya Gaara yang berperan penting dalam persiapan Hinata menghadapi audisinya. Kiba, Shikamaru, ayah-ibunya, dan teman-teman sekelasnya di kelas 1A memberikan dukungan pula. Tak kenal lelah mereka mensupport Hinata menjelang audisi pertama.

Kiba dan Shikamaru memang menolak mengikuti audisi drama musikal. Akan tetapi mereka mendukung seratus persen keputusan Hinata. Toh audisi inilah yang dinantikan Hinata semenjak pindah ke Konoha High. Keduanya terus meyakinkan sahabat indigo itu akan hadirnya kesuksesan. Mereka percaya bahwa Hinata akan lolos audisi dan menjadi pemeran utama SMF tahun ini.

Hikaru dan Hiashi memberi dukungan dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Bila sang ayah mengirimkan video-video drama musikal Broadway yang fenomenal itu, sang ibu menyemangati Hinata dengan kata-kata lembutnya. Hikaru serta Hiashi optimis, putri tunggal mereka akan lolos audisi SMF dan memulai debutnya sebagai pemain teater. Ya, sejak dulu salah satu cita-cita Hinata adalah menjadi pemain teater yang sukses. Impian terbesarnya di dunia teater yakni bisa bermain di panggung Broadway.

Teman-teman sekelasnya turut memotivasi Hinata. Meski beberapa di antara mereka juga mengikuti audisi, namun anak-anak itu dapat bersaing secara sehat. Bahkan saling memotivasi. Dari kelas 1A, tak hanya Gaara dan Hinata yang mengikuti audisi SMF. Masih ada Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Alhasil, keenam anak berbakat tersebut memperoleh dukungan penuh dari teman sekelas mereka.

Dengan segala bentuk dukungan yang didapatkannya, Hinata bersyukur tiada terkira. Dirinya begitu beruntung karena mempunyai orang-orang yang sepenuh hati mendukungnya. Sungguh, takkan dilewatkannya kesempatan emas ini.

.

.

Tubuh proporsional itu bergerak lincah mengikuti alunan musik. Entakan musik membuat sepasang tangan dan kaki itu bergerak semakin cepat. Beradaptasi dengan irama dan tempo.

Kendati peluh membasahi dahi, sang gadis berambut indigo tak kenal lelah. Ia tengah melakukan kombinasi gerakan bodywaves dan footsteps yang rumit. Gerakan-gerakannya begitu teratur dan artistik.

Hinata membungkukkan tubuh. Kini kepalanya mencapai batas pangkal pahanya. Sejurus kemudian ia menyentak bangkit hingga rambut indigonya berkibar. Setelah itu ia melakukan satu lagi gerakan bodywaves dengan luwesnya.

Semua gerakan sempurna itu dipantulkan melalui dinding-dinding cermin keperakan yang melapisi studio tari Konoha High. Selain musik, ekskul lain yang diikuti Hinata antara lain klub tari dan teater. Sebagai anggota klub tari, ia dibebaskan menggunakan studio sesuka hati.

Alunan musik berhenti. Selesailah sudah latihannya. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu studio terbuka. Kiba dan Shikamaru mendekat. Terlihat sekotak Bento berselubung kain merah di tangan Shikamaru.

"Hai Hinata, sudah selesai?" sapa Kiba ramah.

"Sudah. Baru saja selesai," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Ketiganya duduk bersila di sudut studio. Shikamaru mengulurkan Bento yang dibawanya ke tangan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat alis, kebingungan.

"Itu untukmu. Dari Kiba,"

"Jangan terlalu rendah hati, Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun kau yang pertama mengusulkan membeli satu set bento untuk Hinata." Kiba menyangkal, menepuk punggung sahabat berambut nanasnya.

"Baik, terserah kau sajalah..."

Hinata membulatkan mata. "Ini untukku? Thanks ya!"

Baru disadari betapa laparnya ia seusai latihan. Terlalu asyik menggerak-gerakkan tubuh dalam koreografi sempurna membuat Hinata melupakan banyak hal, termasuk waktu makan siang. Ia mulai menyantap Bento-nya. Makanan full set akan mampu mengembalikan energi dan semangatnya.

"Audisinya lusa, kan?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Yup." Jawab Hinata singkat di sela-sela suapan sosisnya.

"Ganbatte. Kami akan menonton audisimu." Ucap Shikamaru menyemangati. Tak biasanya kata-kata seperti itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda pemalas seperti dirinya.

"Tidak ada latihan karate?"

Kedua pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. "Kalaupun ada, kami akan tetap menonton."

Benar-benar tipikal sahabat yang baik. Hinata beruntung sekali memiliki keduanya.

.

.

Akhirnya, tibalah audisi pertama yang dinantikan. Aula Konoha High telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai teater opera. Panggung bertirai merah. Sebentuk meja persegi dengan dua buah kursi berlapis beludru. Tempat kehormatan dua juri SMF, Kakashi dan Kurenai.

Ratusan siswa memadati aula. Baik itu peserta audisi maupun para suporter. Tak jarang terdengar teriakan-teriakan memberi semangat di seantero aula.

Hinata melangkah gugup memasuki aula. Kiba dan Shikamaru berada di kanan-kirinya. Ketiga remaja itu mengambil tempat duduk di barisan ketiga terdepan. Leluasa mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling aula.

Bagi Hinata, inilah audisi pertamanya. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk sebagian besar peserta audisi. Wajah-wajah di sana mencerminkan bahwa mereka telah berpengalaman dalam pentas teatrikal musik. Belasan pagelaran berhasil mereka bawakan dengan sempurna.

Pandangan Hinata tertuju pada sosok Karin di barisan tengah. Dengan rambut merah dan wajah cantik, penampilannya memesona. Lebih-lebih kemampuannya bernyanyi dan berakting tak dapat diragukan lagi. Sayang sekali, ia dibutakan oleh kesombongan.

Terkadang terlintas harapan di benak Hinata untuk menggeser posisi Karin. Ia ingin menyadarkan seniornya itu dari keangkuhan yang membelenggunya. Tak hanya itu, Hinata juga menginginkan Karin bisa menghargai orang lain.

"Hinata?"

Sebuah suara barithon memutus pikirannya tentang Karin. Pastilah bukan suara Kiba maupun Shikamaru. Refleks Hinata berpaling dan mendapati Gaara berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Ah, halo Gaara-kun." Sapanya gugup. Mengapa ia senantiasa diserang nervous setiap kali berdekatan dengan Gaara?

"Mau bergabung dengan teman-teman kelas 1A? Atau kau ingin tetap di sini bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru?"

Apakah ini sebuah tawaran? Ataukah permintaan? Hinata meraba-raba beberapa kemungkinan. Nampaknya ia akan tetap di sini, bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun. A-aku di sini saja."

"Oke. Nah Kiba, Shikamaru, jaga Hinata baik-baik." Gaara berkata ramah. Menepuk pundak kedua pemuda itu.

"Serahkan pada kami!" tukas Kiba penuh semangat ditingkahi anggukkan Shikamaru.

Sejurus kemudian Gaara meninggalkan mereka. Bergabung kembali dengan anak-anak kelas 1A. Hinata menatap nanar punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh. Entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan penolakan. Ia ingin Gaara tetap berada di sini.

Pintu aula yang terbuka mengembalikan Hinata pada keadaannya kini. Kakashi dan Kurenai telah tiba. Mereka melangkah menyusuri red carpet yang terbentang di sepanjang lorong pemisah antara barisan kursi dan panggung. Keramahan tak hentinya mereka tampakkan pada siswa-siswi Konoha High. Jangan salah persepsi. Meski keduanya tipe guru yang baik dan ramah, soal audisi tak masuk dalam hal-hal yang bisa mereka toleransi.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian mengikuti audisi," Kakashi mengambil salah satu mikrofon yang tergeletak di atas meja juri.

"Seleksi SMF sangatlah ketat. Maka, bagi kalian yang serius berniat mengikutinya, berusahalah dengan sungguh-sungguh." Lanjut Kurenai. Meraih mikrofon satunya.

"Maka, kami nyatakan audisi SMF tahap pertama...dimulai."

Applause membahana memenuhi aula. Tak dinyana, kesan pertama pada pembukaan audisi sungguh menyenangkan. Tak terasa sedikitpun aura horor.

"Peserta nomor satu: Namikaze Naruto."

Pemuda berambut blonde itu berseru senang. Secepat kilat naik ke atas panggung. Ia bersiap membawakan adegan dari sepenggal naskah yang tadi diberikan kru padanya.

"Semula aku teramat membencimu..." Putra wali kota Tokyo itu mulai bicara. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kebencian luar biasa.

"Kitapun saling memusuhi. Dunia seolah akan runtuh jika kita berdua mulai terlibat perselisihan."

Aula sunyi senyap. Semuanya terlarut dalam akting Namikaze Naruto. Di antara mereka, yang paling memperhatikan sesi audisi Naruto ialah sesosok gadis berambut coklat dengan sepasang mata Onyx. Dialah Matsuri, murid kelas 1C yang menjadi kekasih Naruto. Matsuri juga mengikuti audisi SMF tahun ini.

"Namun seiring berjalannya waktu..." Naruto menghela nafas. Gurat-gurat kebencian di wajahnya berangsur hilang.

"Hatiku tidak bisa membantah suatu rasa. Perasaan apa itu? Ternyata kebencianku padamu telah berubah wujud menjadi cinta." Ekspresi benci di wajah Naruto berganti menjadi senyum memesona. Sorot matanya teduh penuh cinta. Pada saat bersamaan ia melayangkan tatapan ke arah Matsuri. Matsuri balas tersenyum. Mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi.

Beruntunglah Naruto mendapat adegan yang relevan dengan kisah cintanya. Ya, semula Naruto dan Matsuri bermusuhan. Akan tetapi, benih-benih permusuhan itu lama-kelamaan tumbuh dalam bentuk bunga-bunga cinta. Begitulah perbedaan tipis antara cinta dan benci.

Selanjutnya Naruto bergerak ke sisi lain panggung. Mengambil gitar listrik dan memainkannya. Pada lantunan melodi pertama, aula bergemuruh oleh sorak-sorai kekaguman. Naruto menunjukkan kemahirannya bermain gitar. Salah satu aturan main audisi tahap pertama adalah semua pesertanya wajib menampilkan bakat masing-masing.

Semakin istimewa, Naruto menyanyikan pula lagu yang dibawakannya. Ketika bernyanyi, tatapannya terus terfokus pada Matsuri.

You and I go on at each other like we're going to war

You and I go rough. We keep throwing things and slamming the door

You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score

You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more

But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you

Baby, I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go

now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

and now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you

So I cross my heart and i hope to die

that I'll only stay with you one more night

and I know I said it a million times

but I'll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yeah

Try to tell you stop but your lipstick's got me so out of breath

I'll be waking up in the morning probably be hating myself

I'll be waking up inner satisfied, guilty as held

But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you

and I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go

now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

and now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid running back to you

So I cross my heart and i hope to die

that I'll only stay with you one more night

and I know I said it a million times

but I'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah maybe we need one more night x3

baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you

and i stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go

now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

Yeah… yeah… yeahhhh

So I cross my heart and i hope to die

that I'll only stay with you one more night

and I know I said it a million times

but I'll only stay with you one more night x2

Oh maybe we need one more night (Maroon Five-One More Night).

Sempurnalah audisi Naruto. Tepuk tangan terdengar di seputar aula. Beberapa gadis meneriakkan nama Naruto dengan nada kagum. Di meja juri, Kakashi dan Kurenai bertukar pandang. Menuliskan sesuatu di kertas penilaian.

"Baikalh, Naruto. Hasil audisi akan diumumkan besok. Tunggu saja, oke?" ujar Kurenai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan berkecil hati bila kau tidak lolos. Audisi ini hanya untuk menentukan peran utama. Masih ada audisi untuk pemeran figuran nanti." Kakashi menimpali.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Berterima kasih pada kedua Sensei-nya, lalu turun dari panggung. Setidaknya ia telah melakukan yang terbaik.

.

.

Audisi terus berlanjut. Setiap peserta menampilkan akting dan kebolehannya. Berkali-kali aula dipenuhi desahan kagum dan riuh-rendah tepuk tangan. Esensi dari audisi ini akan semakin terasa andai Kakashi dan Kurenai langsung mengumumkan siapa saja yang lolos ke tahap dua.

"Next. Peserta nomor dua puluh tujuh: Rei Gaara."

Alih-alih Gaara, justru Hinata yang ketakutan. Takut audisi pemuda itu mengalami kesalahan atau sejenisnya. Lebih-lebih setelah Gaara, gilirannyalah untuk tampil.

Hinata mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. Mendoakan kelancaran audisi Gaara dan dirinya sendiri. Semoga hari ini Tuhan kembali berbelas kasih pada mereka berdua.

Gaara melangkah menaiki anak-anak tangga ke atas panggung. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Banyak pula gadis-gadis yang menyerukan namanya.

Gaara menghela nafas, bersiap membawakan adegan bagiannya. Hening sempurna melingkupi aula. Mengantisipasi kejutan spektakuler yang akan ditampilkan sang bungsu keluarga Rei.

"Aku percaya ini semua hanya sementara," Gaara memulai. Menangkupkan tangan di depan dada. Memejamkan mata.

"Aku percaya diriku mampu menghadapi segala ujian dan rasa sakit ini. Bukankah kehidupan selalu dipenuhi ujian? Bukan kehidupan namanya jika tiada ujian di dalamnya." Ucapnya retorikal.

Raut wajah Gaara berubah. Semula tenang, kini memancarkan ekspresi kesakitan. Rasa sakit terpancar pula pada sepasang mata Jade-nya. Sesekali sepasang matanya terpejam menahankan sakit luar biasa.

Ratusan siswa Konoha High dibuat terpesona olehnya. Kemampuan akting Gaara berhasil membius hati mereka dengan kekaguman. Pemuda Rei ini benar-benar menghayati perannya.

Sedetik. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik, Gaara tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi penderitaannya. Pada detik kelima belas, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya terhujam lurus ke langit-langit aula. Kedua tangannya kembali mengatup di depan dada. Seakan dirinya sungguh-sungguh berada di ambang kematian. Seolah tubuhnya telah jatuh dalam jurang kerapuhan tanpa dasar.

"Aku percaya...kebahagiaan itu akan kembali. Ujian ini...akan terlewati." Lirihnya dalam penghayatan luar biasa.

Sejurus kemudian Gaara kembali bangkit berdiri disambut applause meriah. Tak sedikit murid yang memberikan standing applause. Akting Gaara sungguh memukau. Peran yang dibawakannya terlihat begitu nyata. Seolah Gaara sendiri yang mengalami kesakitan itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkah menghampiri grand piano di tengah panggung. Membuka tutupnya, dan mulai memainkan benda hitam-putih itu.

I used to think that I could not go on

That life was nothing but an awful song

But now I know the meaning of true love

By leaning on the everlasting arms

If I can see it

Than I can do it

If I just believe it

There's nothing to it

I believe I can fly

I belive I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me runnin' through that open door

I believe I can fly [3x]

Ohh yeah

See I was on the verge of breaking down

Sometimes the silence can seem so loud

There are miracles in life I must achieve

But first it's got to start inside of me ohh

If I can see it

Than I can do it

If I just believe it

There's nothing to it

I believe I can fly

I belive I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me runnin' through that open door

I believe I can fly [3x]

Cause I believe in me yeah oh

If I can see it

Than I can do it

If I just believe it

There's nothing to it yeaa

I believe I can fly (I believe I can fly)

I believe I can touch the sky (touch the sky)

I think about it every night and day

(Spread my wings)

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe that I can soar

(I see me runnin')

I see me runnin' through that open door

(through, through)

I believe i can fly yeah

I believe I can fly (I can fly)

God said I can do it (I can fly)

If I just spread my wings (I can fly)

Spread my wings

Spread my wings

And I can fly

Ohh fly

I can fly (I can fly) (R. Kelly-I Believe I Can Fly).

Gaara mengakhiri audisinya dengan sempurna. Applause dan teriakan-teriakan kagum terdengar tiada hentinya. Kakashi dan Kurenai bahkan kehilangan kata-kata.

Entah terdorong oleh naluri apa, Hinata melangkah mendekati Gaara sewaktu pemuda itu turun dari panggung. Gaara refleks mendekatinya. Mempersempit jarak dengan si gadis Hyuuga.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya. Menatap lembut seraut wajah cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau...kau hebat, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum. Membelai hangat puncak kepala Hinata.

"You too. Berjuanglah untuk audisi. Sekarang giliranmu."

Benar saja, Kakashi memanggil nama Hinata. Diliputi kegugupan, gadis jelita itu melangkah ke arah panggung. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Gaara berdiri di sisi lain panggung. Ingin menyaksikan audisi Hinata dari dekat.

Iris lavender Hinata menatapi sekeliling aula. Semua orang balas menatapnya. Bertanya-tanya kejutan apa lagi yang akan hadir.

"Selama ini kau tak tahu," Hinata berlaku seolah memiliki lawan bicara. Jemarinya diletakkan di ujung bibir, mengisyaratkan sang lawan bicara yang tak kasat mata untuk mengecilkan suara sejenak.

"Bahwa seseorang telah memperhatikanmu."

Beratus-ratus pasang mata terfokus pada Hinata. Sebersit kekaguman mulai tampak. Hinata berhasil mencuri perhatian audience.

"Mengapa dirimu," Hinata berjalan mengitari panggung. Pandangannya terus terarah ke satu titik, dimana seolah-olah teman bicaranya berada.

"Selalu terlihat tidak bahagia? Padahal kau dikelilingi segalanya. Kekayaan, keindahan, dan talenta..."

Bisik-bisik kagum terdengar di seluruh penjuru aula. Namun Hinata tetap fokus pada perannya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu tidak berbahagia." Lanjutnya. "Namun kini kau tidak sendirian lagi."

Kemudian Hinata menyanyikan sebait lagu secara spontan. Bentuk improvisasi, mengingat tiadanya instruksi menyanyikan lagu dari naskah.

That you are not alone

I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay...(Michael Jackson-You Are Not Alone).

Hinata membungkuk, pertanda audisinya telah selesai. Sekali lagi applause meriah terdengar di aula. Mengapresiasi penampilan memikat sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Kau pandai menari, benarkah itu?" tanya Kurenai lembut.

"Mmm...bisa dibilang begitu."

"Good. Sekarang, tunjukkanlah pada kami semua."

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar. Mempertanyakan seberapa bagus koreografi Hinata.

Hentakan drum membahana. Mengalirkan musik bertempo cepat. Tubuh Hinata bergerak lincah seirama musik. Kombinasi bodywaves, handmovements, dan footsteps dilakukannya dengan sempurna. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kesalahan dalam tariannya.

Berpasang-pasang mata memandangnya tanpa kedip. Tubuh indah yang tengah menari lincah itu menyita perhatian mereka. Menghabiskan kuota kekaguman di hati semua insan dalam aula megah ini.

"Cukup."

Musik terhenti. Gerakan Hinata terhenti pula. Kakashi dan Kurenai tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kami kehabisan kata untukmu," desah Kurenai berpura-pura sedih.

"Nampaknya hanya satu yang bisa merepresentasikannya: perfect."

Ucapan Kakashi disambuti gemuruh tepuk tangan. Dengan pipi bersemu, Hinata melangkah turun dari panggung. Lirih mengucap terima kasih pada kedua Sensei yang disukainya.

Tanpa terduga, Gaara menyambut Hinata di bawah panggung. Ia merangkul gadis itu penuh kehangatan. Menatap dalam-dalam mata sang gadis.

"Kau telah berusaha dengan baik, Hinata. Kau luar biasa..."

Batin Hinata menghangat. Pujian pemuda tampan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih berarti dibandingkan komplimen yang dilayangkan Kakashi serta Kurenai. Hinata juga tak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Intinya, ia bahagia sekali mendapat perlakuan sehangat ini dari Gaara.

.

.

a/n:

Senangnya audisi pertama berhasil terlewati.

Nah, silakan tinggalkan kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan apapun itu di kotak review. Jangan lupa login ya, biar saya bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. Mau flame juga nggak apa-apa. Toh saya juga baru mendapatkannya kemarin di cerita ini. Buat saya, flame nggak ada pengaruhnya. Flamer hanyalah sekelompok orang yang iri pada saya dan tidak mengerti tata krama. Itu saja.

Salam hangat,

Sabaku No Maura a. k. a. Latifah Maurinta Wigati Soedarsono


	6. Chapter 5: This Feeling

Chapter 5: This Feeling

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Pai itu untuk dimakan, Hinata. Bukan untuk dipandangi saja." Tegur Ayame ramah.

Hinata tersadar seketika. Menatap nanar garpunya yang berisi pai apel kesukaannya. Benar kata Ayame, sejak tadi ia hanya memandangi pai lezat tersebut tanpa menyuapkannya sama sekali.

"Ah, gomen Ayame. Aku...aku..."

"Lagi senang ya? Sampai lupa mencicipi pai buatanku," goda wanita berambut coklat panjang itu. Sukses menciptakan rona merah di pipi Hinata.

Seperti spekulasi Ayame, saat ini Hinata memang sedang bahagia. Audisi tahap pertamanya berjalan lancar. Begitu pula dengan audisi Gaara. Ia optimis bisa lolos ke audisi tahap kedua. Namun ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Hinata: segala perhatian Gaara. Hari ini seluruh perhatian Gaara seolah tercurah untuknya. Tidak terbagi, tidak pula terkontaminasi untuk hal-hal lain.

Pelan-pelan Hinata menyuapkan painya. Merasakan kelembutan tekstur pai tersebut di lidahnya. Rasa manisnya pas, begitupun dengan tekstur dan kematangannya. Ayame benar-benar pandai soal kuliner. Ibunya tak salah mempekerjakannya di cafe ini.

Pintu dapur cafe bergeser terbuka. Hyuuga Hikaru melangkah masuk. Lembut menepuk pundak putri tunggalnya.

"Kau masih di sini rupanya, Hinata. Belum mau pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi, Ibu. Ibu keberatan ya, aku di sini?"

Hikaru tertawa kecil. Mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata. Menatap gemas raut wajah buah hatinya yang demikian polosnya.

"_Of course not, Dear._ Tapi kau boleh pulang tanpa menunggu Ibu. Ibu masih cukup lama di sini."

"Begitu? Oke, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Kuhabiskan dulu pai apel ini. Bisa-bisa Ayame _memanggangku_ hidup-hidup jika berani membuang makanan buatannya."

Hikaru dan Ayame tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak sekejam itu, Hinata. Sudah, aku ke counter dulu ya?"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Ayame melangkah keluar dari dapur. Praktis hanya Hinata dan Hikaru yang tetap tinggal. Hinata berkutat dengan pai apel, sementara Hikaru menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata dan mendudukinya.

"Ibu dengar audisi hari ini berjalan sukses. Tell me please," pinta Hikaru eksplisit.

Hinata dengan senang hati bercerita. Hikaru seksama mendengarkan, sesekali tersenyum membayangkan sang putri menampilkan kebolehannya di atas panggung. Dalam hati mengakui betapa besar bakat Hinata di bidang musik dan tari. Relevan jika gadis itu sejak kecil selalu tergabung dalam ekstrakurikuler yang berkaitan dengan musik serta tarian.

"Kau memang berbakat, Nak. _I really proud to you._ Nah, bagaimana dengan Rei Gaara? Bukankah audisi ini membuat kalian semakin dekat?"

Demi mendengar kalimat terakhir ibunya, Hinata nyaris tersedak potongan painya. Bagaimana fakta itu bisa sampai ke tangan sang ibu? Sedemikian perhatiankah Hikaru terhadap audisi yang satu ini? Apakah Hikaru menangkap adanya keistimewaan dalam audisi SMF yang diikuti Hinata? Biasanya beliau akan menerima begitu saja apa yang dilakukan Hinata setiap kali mengikuti audisi tanpa mempertanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Ayolah Sayang, kau berbicara dengan ibumu. Ibu tahu tentang Rei Gaara. Bahkan kalau kau percaya, ayahmu juga tahu."

Ya Tuhan, ayahnya juga tahu? Hati Hinata meneriakkan ketidakpercayaan. Pastilah terjadi konspirasi antara ayah-ibunya kali ini.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku dan Gaara menjalani audisi dengan baik, dan kami berharap sama-sama lolos."

"Hanya itu?" Alis Hikaru sedikit terangkat.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Ya, hanya itu."

Anehnya, Hikaru tersenyum misterius. Seakan ia tahu ada yang lebih dari apa yang diungkapkan Hinata. Ketajaman insting seorang ibu memang tak mampu terkalahkan.

.

.

Sepeda berwarna baby blue itu dikayuh dengan penuh semangat oleh Hinata. Menyusuri kompleks perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Melewati rumah demi rumah, melintasi taman, hingga akhirnya tibalah Hinata di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat putih.

Gadis jelita itu beranjak turun dari sepeda. Meraih kunci dari dalam tasnya, lalu mulai membuka pagar rumahnya. Setelah pagar besi itu terbuka, dikayuhnya sepeda ke halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Sebuah kunci lain diambilnya. Kali ini dimasukkan ke lubang pintu garasi. Perlu waktu kurang lebih lima menit bagi Hinata untuk menyimpan sepedanya dengan aman di dalam garasi.

Tak lama, ia melangkah memasuki rumah. Menyalakan lampu-lampu, mengatur temperatur AC, dan menghidupkan televisi.

Hinata mengempaskan tubuh di atas sofa. Menikmati siaran televisi ditemani segelas jus jeruk favoritnya. Satu-dua kali tangannya bergerak memencet tombol pada remote. Memilih-milih channel.

Pilihannya terhenti pada channel televisi yang menayangkan siaran ulang pertandingan NBA. Boston Celtic melawan Miami Heat. Tanpa sadar Hinata bersorak kegirangan. Menyerukan nama tim yang didukungnya berulang kali.

"Boston Celtic! Boston Celtic! Go go go!"

Entah mengapa, sejak mengenal Gaara timbul rasa suka pada basket. Diapun mendukung tim yang sama dengan Gaara. Terlebih Boston Celtic merupakan satu dari dua tim terkuat di NBA. Rival terberatnya ialah Miami Heat.

Sepasang iris lavender Hinata terpaku pada layar 29 inchi di hadapannya. Memperhatikan gerakan lincah para pemain yang dikaguminya. Akan tetapi, sekali-dua kali terlintas bayangan berambut merah dalam pandangan matanya. Rupanya sosok Gaara hadir bagai fatamorgana. Hinata mengandaikan Gaara menjadi salah satu pemain top di NBA. Ia percaya, Gaara pasti bisa menjadi pemain basket ternama kelak.

Astaga, mengapa sejak tadi ia hanya terpikirkan Gaara? Bukankah ia tengah fokus menyaksikan pertandingan NBA? Tak ayal lagi, konsentrasi Hinata mulai kacau. Dikacaukan oleh sebuah perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini singgah di hatinya.

Hinata tak tahu. Rasa itu hadir pula dalam lubuk hati Rei Gaara belakangan ini.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, murid-murid Konoha High mengerumuni papan pengumuman raksasa di dekat lift. Berdebar-debar menanti pengumuman peserta yang lolos audisi tahap kedua. Mata mereka bergulir kesana-kemari, mencari nama masing-masing.

Di antara sekumpulan siswa itu, terlihat pula Gaara dan Hinata. Masih berkutat dengan kesibukan mereka mencari nama di papan pengumuman. Gaara tetap memasang sikap tenang, sementara Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ayolah...dimanakah namaku berada?" ucap gadis Hyuuga itu tanpa sadar.

"Ini dia, Hinata."

Suara lembut Gaara menyadarkan Hinata. Refleks ia bergeser ke dekat Gaara. Memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Kala jarak Hinata kian dekat, debaran kuat memenuhi jantung Gaara. Kami-sama, apa lagi ini? Mengapa rasa ini kembali hadir setiap kali berada di dekat Hinata?

"Oh my God! Itu namaku! Itu namaku! Thanks God, akhirnya aku lolos audisi!"

Pecahlah sudah kegembiraan itu. Kedua mata Hinata berbinar bahagia. Pandangannya tak lepas dari nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' yang tertera di papan pengumuman. Namanya terletak persis di bawah nama 'Rei Gaara'.

"Gaara, kita lolos! Percayakah kau?" Hinata merendahkan suaranya menjadi bisikan. Menggenggam tangan Gaara dan mengguncangnya pelan.

Sensasi kehangatan menjalari sekujur tubuh Gaara saat Hinata menyentuhnya. Menatap matanya lekat. Berbicara padanya. Sensasi yang tak sekalipun dimengerti Gaara.

"Ya Hinata, kita lolos. Kita akan maju ke audisi kedua."

"Itu semua juga karena bantuanmu, Gaara. Kau melatihku setiap hari. Kaupun memberiku dukungan moril yang sangat berarti. Arigato gozaimashita, Gaara-kun."

"Douitashimashite, Hinata-chan."

Gaara mengusap lembut rambut Hinata. Tak puas-puasnya menatap rona bahagia di wajah gadis itu. Sungguh, Hinata telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Hinata belum menyadari, hati dan cinta Gaara kini berada dalam genggamannya.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Gaara menjadi pilihan Hinata. Berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya, Kiba dan Shikamaru absen dari sisi Hinata. Pasalnya dua pemuda itu tengah disibukkan oleh latihan karate. Ekskul satu itu mengadakan dispensasi bagi semua anggotanya agar bisa berlatih pada jam pelajaran. Praktis kini Hinata hanya ditemani Gaara.

"Thanks, Gaara. Kau mau menemaniku meminjam buku ini di perpustakaan," Hinata berterima kasih. Tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan novel The Da Vinci Code yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

"_You're wellcome. That's what friends are for._"

Keduanya meneruskan langkah menyusuri _koridor_-koridor yang dipenuhi para murid. Sering sekali mereka membalas sapaan para murid lainnya. Inilah salah satu dampak positif menjadi murid aktif di Konoha High. Entah itu aktif di organisasi, maupun aktif mengikuti pagelaran musik setiap musimnya.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas, Gaara dan Hinata melewati lapangan basket out door. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka tertumbuk pada dua sosok pemuda di tengah lapangan. Salah satunya, yang berambut Raven dan bermata Onyx, tengah mendrible bola. Melakukan teknik dribble dengan sangat sempurna.

"Itu kan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedang apa mereka?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Bertanding 1 on 1, as usual. Kau seperti baru mengenal mereka saja." Sahut Gaara ringan.

Benar saja, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bertanding basket satu lawan satu. Praktis lapangan basket out door dipenuhi puluhan fan girls Naruto serta Sasuke. Mereka membentuk barikade, bersorak-sorai mendukung pujaan hati masing-masing.

Sesaat Hinata menghentikan langkah. Perhatiannya tersita oleh kesempurnaan permainan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka memang pemuda-pemuda berbakat. Kemampuan mereka layak disandingkan dengan para pemain yang berlaga di NBA.

Selidik punya selidik, Gaara menaruh rasa cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata dengan mudah berpaling darinya. Hanya karena menyaksikan kehebatan dua sahabat sejak kecil di lapangan basket, dirinya terlupakan. Ironis. Seorang Rei Gaara tak suka dilupakan orang lain.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita kembali ke kelas," ajaknya. Menarik lembut tangan Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mendesah. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes."

Tak seperti biasa sikap Gaara setegas ini padanya. Bukankah bungsu keluarga Rei itu senantiasa bersikap lembut dan hangat di depan Hinata? Baiklah, Hinata tidak punya opsi lain. Diikutinya langkah Gaara meninggalkan tepi lapangan basket.

Setengah jalan meninggalkan lapangan, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Sasuke rupanya kehilangan konsentrasi. Alhasil bola yang seharusnya ia tembakkan ke dalam ring justru melayang ke pinggir lapangan. Naruto berteriak memerintahkannya menghentikan laju bola basket itu. Tetapi terlambat, semuanya telah terjadi.

Sementara itu, Gaara dan Hinata masih bertahan pada posisi mereka di tepi lapangan. Tanpa diduga sebentuk bola basket berwarna orange melayang ke arah mereka.

"Hinata, awas!"

Gaara bertindak tepat waktu. Didorongnya tubuh Hinata ke belakang. Gadis itu terhuyung nyaris jatuh. Akan tetapi ia luput dari hantaman bola basket. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Gaaraaa!"

"Gaara-kun hati-hati!"

"Gaara-chan tangkap bola itu!"

Teriakan-teriakan para fan girls kini ditujukan pada Gaara. Refleks Hinata membalikkan tubuh. Jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Hinata berseru tertahan. Terlihat Gaara menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis indigo itu mulai mengira-ngira apa yang telah terjadi.

Membiarkan wajahnya terhantam bola merupakan hal paling ceroboh yang dilakukan Gaara. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia terdorong untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Seharusnya ia bisa menghindari hantaman bola, dan Hinata yang akan menjadi korban. Hinata? Tepat sekali, Gaara menyodorkan dirinya sebagai mangsa empuk sang bola basket demi melindungi Hinata.

Gaara menyeringai saat merasakan darah membasahi telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia pasti mimisan. Mungkin lebih parah lagi, gusinya berdarah pula. Sesaat Gaara enggan menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. Cemas melihat genangan darahnya sendiri.

"Gaara, coba kulihat lukamu."

Sebuah suara lembut diikuti sepasang tangan halus mengagetkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara menggelengkan kepala, menepis lembut tangan Hinata.

"Gaara, please..."

Tertangkap nada memohon dalam suara Hinata. Nada memohon yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja.

Perlahan-lahan Gaara menurunkan tangan. Rasa perih di wajahnya kian menyiksa. Ya Tuhan, wajah Gaara pucat pasi bersimbah darah. Gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di tepi lapangan berteriak histeris. Sasuke dan Naruto buru-buru berlari menghampiri Gaara serta Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" sesal Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara? Perdarahanmu tak berhenti juga..." timpal Naruto cemas.

"Ya, aku...baik-baik saja. Jangan meminta maaf lagi, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja." Sahut Gaara lirih.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang resah. Rasa bersalah masih memberati hati mereka. Sementara Hinata bergerak mendekati Gaara. Melepas blazernya, melipatnya, lalu mengusapkannya ke hidung Gaara.

"Semoga pendarahannya bisa berhenti. Kau harus ke klinik, biar kutemani."

Gaara tak menolak blazer pemberian Hinata. Sikapnyapun tetap tenang saat gadis itu berniat mengantarnya. Justru Naruto, Sasuke, dan kumpulan fan girls yang menatap mereka keheranan. Hyuuga Hinata bisa sedemikian dekat dengan Rei Gaara? Sebesar itukah perhatiannya untuk sang pangeran Konoha High?

Tanpa kata, Hinata memapah tubuh Gaara meninggalkan lapangan basket. Keadaan ini sudah tidak dapat ditolerir lagi. Gaara bisa kehilangan banyak darah jika lukanya dibiarkan tanpa pengobatan.

Puluhan pasang mata mengawasi kepergian mereka. Bisikan-bisikan terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan. Mengomentari kedekatan Gaara dan Hinata. Belum lagi posisi mereka berdua yang dapat dikatakan...romantis. Hinata dengan sangat sabar menuntun langkah Gaara. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Gaara, menjaga agar pemuda itu tidak terjatuh.

.

.

Kegaduhan terjadi di koridor-koridor Konoha High. Pasalnya, para murid dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Gaara dan Hinata dalam kondisi tidak wajar. Hinata yang memapah Gaara berjalan melintasi koridor demi koridor menuju klinik. Gaara dengan wajah pucat berlumuran darah. Berbagai spekulasi dibisikkan. Pastilah para murid menduga mereka baru saja mengalami kejadian yang pantas dijadikan life action.

Akhirnya Gaara dan Hinata tiba di klinik Konoha High. Hinata membawa Gaara ke salah satu tempat tidur dan membaringkannya di sana.

"Sepertinya Ms. Shizune sedang keluar. Tunggu sebentar ya? Kau masih kuat, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara menekan blazer Hinata ke hidungnya. Blazer berlambang Konoha High yang semula berwarna putih kini sempurna menjadi merah. Setiap inci blazer itu telah ternoda darah.

"Ya. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sejurus kemudian ia duduk di pinggir ranjang. Membuat jaraknya kembali dekat dengan Gaara.

Semenit berikutnya terdengar dering bel. Waktu istirahat sudah berakhir. Refleks Gaara berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, berniat kembali ke kelas. Akan tetapi Hinata dengan lembut menahan gerakannya.

"Tetaplah di sini, kau masih mimisan..."

Suara Hinata terdengar lembut dan membujuk. Apa daya Gaara membantah. Praktis ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Hinata, kembalilah ke kelas. Aku bisa menunggu Ms. Shizune sendiri."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala mendengar permintaan Gaara. Ia takkan kembali ke kelas tanpa Gaara. Ia harus memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja sebelum mengikuti pelajaran seperti sediakala.

"Tapi Hinata...sekarang pelajaran Kimia. Kita semua tahu kalau Orochimaru-sensei tak punya toleransi."

"Tidak mau. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau sembuh. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Gaara."

Entah bagaimana kalimat-kalimat itu bisa mengalir lancar dari bibir Hinata. Mungkinkah karena terbawa perasaan? Perasaan aneh tanpa nama yang akhir-akhir ini menepi di dasar hatinya? Misterius.

Di luar dugaan, Gaara menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata. Iris Jade-nya menatap hangat sepasang mata lavender milik sang gadis.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

.

.

a/n:

Hai Minna-san, akhirnya Gaara dan Hinata lolos audisi tahap pertama. Senang rasanya waktu nulis chapter ini. Memang nervous abis tiap kali menunggu pengumuman lolos-tidaknya audisi musik. Perasaan gugup Hinata seperti mewakili perasaan saya sendiri setiap kali menanti pengumuman audisi di Elfas untuk suatu event penting.

Curhat sedikit boleh ya, Minna. Hari ini saya lagi bahagiaaa banget. Soalnya kakak kedua saya, yang kuliah di Fikom Unpad, akhirnya lulus. Akhirnya berhasil dia juga menyusul kakak pertama saya buat dapetin gelar S1. Rencananya sih, kakak saya itu mau langsung lanjut S2. Baguslah, berarti dua tahun lagi dapet gelar magister bidang ilmu komunikasi.

Kalo kakak saya lulus kuliah tahun ini, saya juga akan segera lulus SMA dan lanjutin kuliah. Doain ya Minna-san, biar saya diterima di universitas yang terbaik di SNMPTN undangan. Saya memilih UPI, tapi ortu pengennya saya di Unpad :( Untungnya saya ikutan SNMPTN undangan jalur prestasi. Jadi dengan menyertakan sertifikat-sertifikat kejuaraan gitu. Mudah-mudahan saya bisa mendapat universitas yang terbaik, amin ya Rabb.

Read and review?

Sincerely,

Sabaku No Maura a. k. a. Latifah Maurinta Wigati Soedarsono


	7. Chapter 6: Rindu

Chapter 6: Rindu

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Bel pertanda usainya pelajaran berdering. Seperti biasa kesunyian dalam gedung megah Konoha High terpecah seketika begitu terdengar bunyi bel tersebut. Para murid segera membereskan barang-barang mereka, lantas berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Memadati koridor, beranjak menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Ada yang bergegas pulang sebab ada kegiatan di luar sekolah. Ada pula yang melangkah ke arah gedung olahraga, lapangan basket in door ataupun out door, ruang musik, auditorium, ruang OSIS, galeri lukisan, dan ruangan-ruangan ekskul lainnya.

Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda. Kegaduhan yang melanda setiap ruang kelas kala semua murid tengah berkemas sontak terhenti. Pasalnya, bel interkom baru saja berbunyi. Disusul sebuah suara mezosopran yang sangat khas.

"Diberitahukan pada seluruh peserta audisi drama musikal yang lolos tahap kedua, mohon berkumpul di auditorium sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

Tak salah lagi, pemilik suara itu ialah Yuhi Kurenai. Juri audisi drama musikal sekaligus calon istri Hatake Kakashi.

Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar di setiap kelas. Tak terkecuali kelas Gaara dan Hinata: 1A. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa siswa 1A yang mengikuti audisi semuanya lolos ke tahap dua. Praktis murid-murid yang lain memberi dukungan.

"Good luck Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Naruto!" kata salah seorang anak dengan penuh semangat. Ia bahkan tak keberatan menyebut nama mereka satu per satu.

"Trims. Doakan agar prosedur audisinya tidak terlalu susah ya," seloroh Ino seraya menyelempangkan tas di bahu kirinya.

"Pasti. Ganbatte!"

Keenam anak yang disemangati itu tersenyum senang. Satu per satu mereka keluar dari ruang kelas. Bergegas menuju auditorium.

Paling depan melangkahlah Naruto dan Sasuke. Seperti biasa Naruto tengah sibuk menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu. Sementara Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis. Sudah pasti, ia harus menjaga image keluarga Uchiha. Apa kata dunia jika seorang Uchiha tertawa lepas?

Di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto, Sai serta Ino lekat mengikuti. Keduanya melangkah bergandengan tangan. Sai terlihat begitu berhati-hati melindungi Ino dari kerumunan anak yang memadati koridor. Seakan Ino adalah kekasihnya, seakan Ino adalah miliknya yang paling berharga. Entah mengapa, hal ini membiaskan kebahagiaan di hati Ino.

Paling belakang berjalanlah Gaara dan Hinata. Seperti Sai-Ino, mereka melangkah dengan bertautan tangan. Bedanya, Hinata tak henti-henti melempar pandang cemas ke arah Gaara. Pastilah ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda berambut merah itu pasca insiden bola basket tadi pagi.

"Sudah, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku." Dalam sekejap Gaara mampu menyelami isi hati Hinata. Digenggamnya jemari tangan gadis itu.

Hangat. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan Gaara. Kehangatan menjalari syaraf-syaraf di tangannya, lalu turun perlahan ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"T-tapi kau masih pucat, Gaara-kun."

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Yang penting sekarang ini aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata ingin membantah, tetapi detik itu juga manik Jade milik Gaara memandangnya. Memagutnya dalam samudera ketenangan tiada bertepi. Hinata seolah terhanyut dalam arus ketenangan yang dipancarkan dalam tatapan mata teduh itu. Membuat hatinya kembali berselimut kedamaian. Membuat serangkaian kata yang telah dipersiapkan untuk menyangkal tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Bila dianalogikan dalam belantika musik, Gaara serupa nada-nada simfoni Mozart 26 in D Major: indah, tenang, dan menghangatkan hati.

Ting

Denting lembut pintu lift membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift. Gaara berada di sisinya, terus menggenggam lembut jemari gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang terjebak cinta nih!" goda Naruto. Iris Saphire-nya berkilat nakal.

"Siapa yang kaumaksud itu?!" Ino terangsang jiwa sensitifnya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan kesal sekaligus malu.

"Sudah Ino, sudah..." Sai berucap pelan. Menenangkan gadis bermata Aquamarine itu.

"Siapa juga yang menggodamu? Itu berarti, kau juga merasakannya. Yamanaka Ino yang cantik...aku tadi bermaksud menggoda Gaara dan Hinata, bukan menggodamu!"

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, wajah Ino merona. Ditundukkannya kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa yang bergejolak di hati.

Sementara itu, Gaara dan Hinata membelalakkan mata. Tak disangka Naruto melayangkan provokasi pada mereka. Sai tersenyum saja memperhatikan tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya. Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Kontras dengan Naruto yang mulai tertawa-tawa puas.

"Memangnya kelihatan sekali, ya?" selidik Hinata pada Naruto.

"Siapa tahu kau salah asumsi, Naruto. Aku dan Hinata kan hanya teman." Timpal Gaara.

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar. "Sekarang hanya teman, tapi nanti...?"

Kalimatnya tak terselesaikan. Pada saat bersamaan pintu lift terbuka di lantai tiga. Itulah lantai yang mereka tuju.

.

.

Auditorium telah dipenuhi para peserta yang lolos audisi tahap kedua. Di samping panggung, terdapat sebuah meja bertaplak putih dengan dua kursi di belakangnya. Meja itu ditempati oleh Kakashi dan Kurenai.

Ketika Gaara dan teman-temannya dari kelas 1A tiba, mereka disambut sapaan ramah dari para peserta. Kakashi serta Kurenai turut menyapa. Hanya Karin dan kroni-kroninya yang tidak menunjukkan tanda keramahan. Sebaliknya, mereka melemparkan pandangan sedingin es ke arah anak-anak kelas sepuluh itu. Namun yang mencurigakan, pandangan Karin hanya terfokus pada satu sosok: Hinata.

Gaara rupanya menyadari hal itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang terlalu positive thinking, tidak merasakannya. Ingin sekali Gaara memberi pelajaran pada Karin. Akan tetapi sebelum niatnya terlaksana, suara barithon Kakashi mengalihkan segalanya.

"Selamat sore semuanya. Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?"

"Baik, Sensei." Sahut murid-murid itu serempak.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Di sampingnya, Kurenai ikut tersenyum. Senyum di wajah mereka identik dengan senyum kebanggaan. Kebanggaan pada sejumlah siswa yang sukses dalam audisi tahap pertama.

"Nah, tujuan kami mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk memberi tahu aturan pada audisi kedua." Kurenai memulai inti pembicaraan. Membuka gulungan kertas yang tergeletak di tengah meja.

"Kalian semua bisa berdansa waltz?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi menuai keingintahuan di hati mereka. Apa hubungannya dansa waltz dengan audisi tahap kedua?

Para murid mengangguk mengiyakan. Kenyataannya mereka memang bisa berdansa waltz. Keterlaluan jika ada civitas academica Konoha High yang tidak mampu berdansa. Padahal modern dance dimasukkan dalam kurikulum Konoha High dan dipelajari dua kali dalam seminggu.

"Bagus. Kalian tentu bertanya-tanya apa koherensinya antara dansa dengan audisi tahap kedua. Jawabannya: kalian akan berdansa sambil menyanyikan lagu pada audisi tahap kedua. Maka kalian harus berpasangan. Ingat, audisi kedua kali ini merupakan kunci terpenting untuk terlibat dalam pagelaran SMF. Pada audisi kedualah pemilihan pemeran utama dilakukan."

Auditorium hening total seolah tak ada satupun yang bernafas. Ucapan Kakashi menebarkan kegairahan sekaligus ketegangan dalam diri mereka. Optimis, senang, takut, dan gelisah bercampur menjadi satu di dasar hati. Inilah saatnya, saat yang mereka nantikan sejak lama.

"Jadi, bersiaplah. Tampilkan kemampuan terbaik kalian. Sampai di sini ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya. Kurenai mempersilakan, kemudian gadis bermata lavender itu bertanya. "Tadi Sensei bilang akan menjelaskan aturan pada audisi kedua. Apa sajakah?"

Seulas senyum simpul terlukis di wajah cantik Kurenai. Di sebelahnya, Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Aturannya sudah disampaikan, Hinata."

"A-apa? Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu. Simple kan? Tetapi penilaiannya benar-benar ketat."

Hinata dibuat keheranan oleh aturan Kakashi dan Kurenai. Para peserta lain sama herannya. Mereka berpandangan, masih setengah percaya pada apa yang baru saja disampaikan kedua guru muda itu.

"Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?"

Senyap. Tidak seorang muridpun yang mengangkat tangan. Nampaknya semuanya sudah jelas.

"Baik. Kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan kalian boleh pergi. Jangan lupa, persiapkan audisi kedua pada pertengahan April. Good luck everyone."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Kakashi menutup pertemuan. Satu demi satu anak bangkit berdiri. Melangkah beriringan meninggalkan auditorium. Ramai berceloteh mengenai audisi tahap kedua. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang mulai mendiskusikan strategi menghadapi audisi tahap kedua.

"Gaara-kun, aku bingung." Gumam Hinata mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Gaara lembut. Menggamit lengan si gadis Hyuuga ke pintu keluar auditorium.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku untuk audisi nanti. Artinya, aku harus mulai mencari dari se..."

"Sudah jelas kan?" Gaara menginterupsi perkataan Hinata. Menatapnya lembut. Memastikan sesuatu.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu."

Bola mata seputih mutiara itu membelalak. Ya Tuhan, tidakkah salah pendengarannya? Rei Gaara bersedia menjadi pasangannya dalam audisi kedua?

"Are you serious?"

"I'm really serious, Hinata."

Sulit melukiskan perasaan Hinata saat ini. Bahagia adalah rasa yang paling mendominasi. Siapa pula yang tidak bahagia ketika seseorang yang dicintai menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan dalam audisi? Sungguh, Hinata merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengenal Rei Gaara.

"So, when will we discuss about the second audition?"

"Whenever, Gaara-kun. Akan kusediakan waktu, bagaimanapun sibuknya aku."

Kini mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong lantai tiga. Sekali-dua kali berpapasan dengan beberapa murid.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini? Kau bebas memilih tempatnya."

"Oke. Maukah kau berdiskusi di restoranku?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Certainly."

Tak dapat terukur rasa bahagia di benak Hinata. Bunga-bunga cinta seakan bersemi di taman hatinya.

.

.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Kiba berseru penuh semangat. Melambaikan tangan dari areal parkir sepeda Konoha High.

Spontan langkah Gaara dan Hinata terhenti. Mereka berbalik lalu tersenyum pada Kiba dan Shikamaru. Kedua pemuda itu telah berdiri tegap di samping sepeda mereka. Kiba terlihat antusias, sementara Shikamaru bersusah payah menekan rasa malasnya.

"Halo. Bukannya hari ini tidak ada latihan karate?" sapa Hinata riang. Berlari kecil menghampiri sepeda biru kesayangannya, pelan memundurkannya dari barisan sepeda lain.

"Kami sengaja menunggumu. Ah, rupanya ada Gaara juga. Apa kabar, bro?" Kiba melangkah ke samping Gaara. Menepuk kuat punggungnya.

"Kabarku baik. Kau dan Shikamaru?"

"Kami juga baik."

Setelah sejenak berbincang, keempat anak muda itu berpisah. Kiba, Hinata, dan Shikamaru naik ke sepeda. Sementara Gaara menatap iri ketiganya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi rindu naik sepeda seperti kalian. Nah Hinata, sampai ketemu di Lavender Cafe jam tujuh nanti."

"Sampai ketemu, Gaara-kun."

Gaara melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Sejurus kemudian ia melangkah ke areal parkir mobil.

Kiba dan Shikamaru menatap nanar kepergiannya sembari mengayuh sepeda. Sepeda Hinata persis di belakang mereka. Gadis indigo itu berusaha mengimbangi laju sepeda kedua sahabatnya.

"Hinata, apa maksud kalimat perpisahan Gaara? Dia menunggumu di restoranmu jam tujuh nanti malam." Kiba menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalian mau kencan rupanya?" tebak Shikamaru.

Pipi chubby Hinata bersemu. Ia mempercepat kayuhan sepeda, lalu menyahut.

"Ini masalah audisi tahap kedua. Biar kuceritakan..."

Sisa perjalanan berlalu dalam kisah Hinata. Kiba dan Shikamaru mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Sesekali tersenyum nakal membayangkan betapa malu dan salah tingkah Hinata di depan Gaara. Akan tetapi mereka ikut senang dengan progres yang satu ini. Berkat SMF, Gaara dan Hinata bisa saling mendekatkan.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Rei dilingkupi kesunyian. Bukan hal baru jika mansion mewah bergaya neo klasik itu sepi nyaris sepanjang waktu. Namun segala kesepian terpecah seketika saat ketiga kakak-beradik ini berkumpul kembali. Melepas lelah usai menghadapi hari yang ditumpuki serangkaian rutinitas.

Temari, sang kakak sulung, mengajak kedua adiknya melakukan kebiasaan rutin mereka menjelang senja. Saling bertukar cerita di ruangan favorit mereka dalam rumah megah itu. Ditemani secangkir Darjeeling dan cinnamon rolls. Inilah cara Temari membuat adik-adiknya tidak kekurangan perhatian serta kasih sayang. Sungguh tipikal kakak yang dewasa.

"Hmm...sepertinya yang punya kisah paling seru hari ini adalah Gaara." Tebak Temari ceria. Pelan menyesap teh Darjeeling-nya.

"Tidak juga." Sahut Gaara datar.

Kankurou menelan Cinnamon Rolls-nya sebelum berkata, "Ceritakan tentang Hyuuga Hinata."

Gaara nyaris tersedak tehnya ketika mendengar instruksi Kankurou. Dibelalakkannya mata pada sang kakak, tangannya menggenggam erat cangkir berisi teh hangat itu.

"Come on, baru kali ini kau dekat dengan seorang gadis. Berceritalah. Kami tidak akan tertawa, bahkan kami akan mendukungmu seratus persen." Bujuk Temari lembut. Kali ini malah ditambahi dengan jurus puppy eyes kebanggaannya.

Apa daya Gaara menolak. Maka diceritakannya tentang Hinata. Temari dan Kankurou mendengarkan dengan seksama. Satu-dua kali Gaara menangkap erlingan mata dan seringai kecil di wajah mereka. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berharap kedua kakaknya tidak berniat macam-macam.

"Well, adikku sudah besar ya?" Temari tersenyum hangat. Mengusap pelan rambut merah adik bungsunya.

"Of course, Temari...dia bukan lagi adik kecil kita yang manja dan menyebalkan itu. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa."

Gaara sukses menghadiahi tatapan tajam gratis pada Kankurou. Bukannya gentar, pemuda berambut coklat itu justru tertawa.

"Tidak mempan! Coba saja terus, setelah ini akan kupanggil Hinata kemari!"

Gaara makin kesal digoda sedemikian rupa oleh Kankurou. Sementara Temari berbisik, memperingatkan Kankurou agar jangan terlalu ekspresif. Sayangnya Kankurou sulit diajak berkompromi. Tak bosannya ia memprovokasi Gaara.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini! Ada janji dengan seseorang di Lavender Cafe!" Gaara berkata geram. Meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang telah kosong ke atas meja.

"Dengan seseorang atau dengan pemilik restorannya?"

Sekali lagi Gaara tak peduli. Dilangkahkannya kaki menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Samar masih dapat ia dengar gelak tawa Kankurou disertai teguran halus Temari.

.

.

Air hangat dalam jacuzzi berikut busa-busa sabun yang tercampur di dalamnya membasuh lembut pori-pori gadis itu. Menisbikan kesegaran dan kenyamanan di sekujur tubuhnya. Keletihan lenyap tak berbekas. Tubuh dan hatinya kembali terasa ringan. Tak ada lagi kepenatan, tak ada lagi kelelahan.

Puas memanjakan diri, Hinata beranjak dari jacuzzi. Mengosongkan bak mandi mewah itu, lalu meraih handuk. Selanjutnya ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengeringkan rambutnya dan memilih-milih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk pergi ke Lavender Cafe setengah jam lagi.

Ketika ia telah menemukan pakaiannya dan tengah sibuk mematut diri dalam cermin, penanda panggilan masuk di ponselnya berbunyi. Hinata cepat-cepat meraih smartphone hitam itu. Tertera nama 'My Lovely Daddy' di layar. Ternyata Hiashi yang menelepon. Dengan tak sabar digesernya ikon answer.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Hinata...bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Sayang?" Terdengar suara lembut Hiashi dari seberang sana. Suara yang teramat dirindukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah. Ayah sendiri bagaimana?" sahut Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan rindu. "Kabar Ayah juga baik. Ayah baru selesai melakukan penerbangan ke Albuquerque."

"Baguslah. Flight-nya lancar kan, Ayah?"

"Ya. Pemandangannyapun indah. Kini Ayah mengerti mengapa Albuquerque dijadikan setting film High School Musical."

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Meski sangat sibuk, Hiashi masih menyempatkan waktu menonton film. Segala genre film disukai pria berambut hitam itu. Mulai dari horor, fantasi, action, thriller, drama, sampai romance. Tak heran jika wawasannya tentang film tak kalah dengan Hinata dan Hikaru.

"Bicara tentang musikal, ibumu baru saja bercerita pada Ayah. Katanya kau lolos audisi SMF. Congrates, Honey. I really proud to you." Hiashi berucap penuh kebanggaan.

"Ya, Ayah. Aku lolos dan akan melakukan audisi tahap kedua pertengahan April nanti. Ayah doakan ya, agar aku lolos lagi kali ini."

"Pasti. Ayah percaya, Hinata bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Keep fighthing, Honey. Nanti Ayah kirimkan beberapa video pertunjukan drama musikal Broadway untuk menambah referensimu?"

Mata Hinata berbinar bahagia. "Broadway? Itu impianku sejak dulu, Ayah!"

"Iya, Ayah tahu itu. Sudah, sekarang pergilah ke restoran kita. Kau ada janji dengan Rei Gaara, kan?"

Sontak wajah Hinata merona hebat. Kepalanya tertunduk, sesaat melupakan fakta bahwa Hiashi tak mungkin melihat betapa merah wajahnya kini.

"Bagaimana...bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu?"

"Hinata, kau dibesarkan oleh ayah dan ibu yang sangat memperhatikanmu. Keterlaluan jika kami tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu."

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Pastilah Hiashi sengaja mengakhiri telepon secara sepihak guna menggoda putri tunggalnya.

.

.

Berulang kali iris lavendernya mengarah ke pintu restoran. Ia menjadi tak berkonsentrasi membantu para karyawan di sini. Sudah dua kali ia nyaris menumpahkan kopi yang hendak dituangnya ke dalam cangkir. Resah, itulah penyebabnya.

"Pasti ada yang kautunggu saat ini." Tebak Yamato yakin.

"Ya. Kau selalu tahu perasaanku, Yamato." Hinata bergumam. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya menuangkan kopi yang dipesan pengunjung restoran di meja nomor sembilan.

"Siapa? Rei Gaara?" Kali ini Ayame yang melontarkan spekulasi. Dalam kesibukannya mengaduk sup di dalam panci, masih sempat ia menerka seseorang yang berada di pikiran Hinata.

"Yah...aku tak bisa berbohong pada kalian berdua. Memang dialah yang kutunggu."

"Wanita cantik dan anggun sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Tepat saat Yamato berkata begitu, Isaribi mendekati mereka.

"Sedang membicarakanku, ya?" tanyanya disertai senyuman lebar.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi kudengar kalian menyebut-nyebut 'wanita cantik dan anggun'. Itu pastilah aku, kan?"

Ayame, Yamato, dan Hinata tertawa. Mereka tahu persis Isaribi bukanlah tipe perempuan yang narsis. Perkataannya tadi hanyalah candaan belaka.

Sebelum mereka sempat berkomentar, terdengar suara nyaring Izumo dan Kotetsu dari pintu restoran.

"Wow, Hinata! Pacarmu fantastis juga! Coba lihat!"

Tergesa-gesa Hinata berlari ke pintu. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan iris hijau zamrud tengah mengendarai sepeda ke areal parkir Lavender Cafe. Lincah sekali gerakannya mengayuh sepeda putih itu. Setelah menemukan spot yang masih kosong, diparkirkannya sepedanya di sana. Sejurus kemudian ia turun dari sepeda putihnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Gaara-kun?" Masih dikuasai keterkejutan, Hinata nyaris kehilangan kata. Hanya bisa memanggil nama pemuda tampan itu.

"Hei, what's wrong? Ada yang salah denganku?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja...kau berbeda. Kau naik sepeda, tidak mengemudikan mobil seperti biasa."

"Kan sudah aku bilang tadi, aku rindu naik sepeda. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menaikinya." Dilirikkannya pandang ke arah sepeda putih yang terparkir rapi itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa bersepeda dengan lancar?"

"Ya. Mulanya canggung, tetapi akhirnya aku kembali terbiasa."

Mau tak mau Hinata mengagumi sifat natural Gaara yang satu ini. Ia selalu ingin tampil low profile. Kendati memiliki kekayaan berlimpah, tetap saja ia bersikap rendah hati. Bahkan ia meninggalkan mobilnya dan beralih menaiki sepeda. Berusaha berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Kualifikasi yang jarang sekali dimiliki pemuda-pemuda sepertinya.

Hinata mengajak Gaara masuk ke dalam restoran. Memilih meja yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah panggung kecil. Itulah tempat favorit Hinata. Panggung itu dipenuhi satu set lengkap instrumen musik. Gitar, grand piano, drum, saksofon, flute, cello, dan bass. Gaara mengerling sekilas ke arah panggung lalu bertanya,

"Mengapa panggungnya dibiarkan kosong? Siapa yang sering tampil di sini?"

"Ayahku," jawab Hinata mantap. Ia melanjutkan.

"Jika pulang ke Tokyo setelah lama berdinas sebagai pilot, Ayahlah yang memainkan musik dan bernyanyi di restoran ini. Sering ia mengajak rekan-rekan lamanya sesama pemain band, lalu mereka nge-band untuk menghibur para pengunjung."

"Ayahmu pemain band juga?" Gaara nampak tertarik. Maklumlah, ia baru empat tahun tinggal di Tokyo. Wajar ia tak mengenal band-band lokal di sini, baik band lama maupun baru.

"Ya, sebelum ia menjadi pilot. Aduh...aku jadi merindukan Ayah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya rindu membuncah di dada gadis itu. Mengapa sang ayah sering sekali jauh darinya? Tak bisakah ia memiliki waktu bersama Hyuuga Hiashi?

"Halo, rupanya ada tamu istimewa untuk putriku."

Sebuah suara lembut diikuti wangi lavender memutus lamunan Hinata. Ia menengadah, mendapati ibunya berdiri di depannya dengan senyum merekah.

"Ibu? Kukira Ibu sedang sibuk di ruang manager."

"Sudah selesai, Sayang. Sekarang biar Ibu yang mengambilkan pesanan kalian."

"Tidak usah Ibu, biar aku saja..." tolak Hinata halus.

Hikaru menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Ibu ingin memanjakan kalian berdua. Lagi pula Gaara takkan senang kau meninggalkannya. Iya kan, Gaara?"

Pemuda bermata Jade itu sedikit kaget ketika Hikaru bertanya dengan nada lembut padanya.

"Iya, Hyuuga-san."

"Oh, jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Panggil aku Bibi Hikaru, oke?"

Gaara mengangguk patuh. Sementara wajah Hinata nampak kaku bercampur malu. Dengan tak berdaya diraihnya buku menu.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Gaara?"

"Sphagetti Carbonara. Kau sendiri?"

Sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, Hikaru menyela mereka dengan nada ceria.

"Ternyata selera Gaara dan Hinata sama ya? Jangan-jangan kalian menyukai minuman yang sama: vanilla latte."

Sejurus kemudian wanita cantik berpembawaan periang itu melangkah pergi. Selama sepersekian menit Hinata dan Gaara saling tatap. Entah mengapa merasa excited karena mempunyai kesukaan yang identik.

Setengah jam berikutnya mereka lewatkan untuk berdiskusi. Cukup banyak strategi yang mereka rencanakan untuk audisi tahap kedua. Selesai membahas strategi, mulailah keduanya memilih-milih lagu. Lagu pilihan mereka tentunya romantis dan cocok sekali dibawakan sambil berdansa.

Gaara sungguh menikmati momen kali ini. Selain bisa berdekatan dengan Hinata, ia juga bisa mengenal Hyuuga Hikaru, ibu dari gadis yang kini dekat dengannya. Kendati diliputi rasa senang, perihnya rindu menyayat hatinya. Bukan hanya Hinata yang digerogoti kerinduan, Gaara merasakannya pula. Bertemu dengan Hikaru dan mendengar nostalgia Hinata tentang Hiashi membuatnya merindukan ayah-ibunya. Ironis, Gaara takkan mungkin mendapatkan kembali ayah dan ibunya dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia telah memilih salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

Alunan electric guitar yang dimainkan dengan teknik sliding oleh Kankurou terdengar riuh di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Di sebelahnya, Gaara memainkan kesepuluh jarinya pada tuts-tuts piano. Sementara Temari memeluk gitar akustik, menggerakkan tangan pada senar-senarnya dengan sepenuh jiwa.

"Oh if you could see me now..." Temari bernyanyi merdu. Memperlihatkan bakat jazz-nya.

"Oh if you could see me now..." Gaara menimpali dengan lirik yang sama. Menyanyi dengan suara barithon-nya yang memikat.

Lalu, duet itupun dimulai. Duet maut antara tiga kakak-beradik yang sangat mencintai musik.

It was February 14 Valentine's Day

The roses came but they took you away

Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm

Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone

And I'll never get to show you these songs...

Kankurou mengawali duet. Suara bass-nya mengalunkan lirik demi lirik dengan interpretatif.

Dad you should see the tours that I'm on

I see you standing there next to Mom

Both singing along, yeah arm in arm

And there are days when I'm losing my faith

Because the man wasn't good he was great

He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"

And explained I was young, he would say...

Temari melanjutkan senandung Kankurou. Suara sopran-nya yang merdu mengalun indah diiringi petikan gitar dan dentingan piano.

Take that rage, put it on a page

Take the page to the stage

Blow the roof off the place

I'm trying to make you proud

Do everything you did

I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"

Kali ini giliran Gaara menunjukkan tallent-nya. Ia bernyanyi dengan penghayatan yang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Pandangannya terhujam pada sebentuk pigura foto yang terpasang di dinding studio musik. Foto yang meneriakkan berjuta kenangan.

Pada bagian refrein, ketiganya menyanyi bersama.

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)

(Oh if you could see me now)

If you could see me now would you recognize me?

Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?

Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face

Put your hand on a heart that was cold

As the day you were taken away?

I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day

Right now, I wish I could hear you say

I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch

But if you can't see me now that shit's a must

You used to say I wont know a wind until it crossed me

Like I wont know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it

So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom

And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son

And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out

So if you get a second to look down on me now

Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now... I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) (The Script-If You Could See Me Now).

Lagu itu berakhir mulus. Ironis, tak satupun dari mereka yang tersenyum bahagia karenanya. Alih-alih tersenyum, kemuraman menyelimuti wajah mereka.

"Mengapa kau ingin menyanyikan lagu ini, Gaara?" tanya Temari setelah sesaat terdiam.

Gaara menghela nafas. Meremas teks partitur di tangannya. Ia baru saja kembali dari Lavender Cafe. Setiba di rumah, langsung diajaknya kedua kakaknya bermain musik seperti biasa. Ia meminta Temari dan Kankurou menyanyikan If You Could See Me Now bersamanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran mengapa kau tiba-tiba meminta lagu seperti itu." Jelas Temari sabar.

"Kurasa...aku merindukan Ayah dan Ibu."

Temari dan Kankurou terenyak. Rindu yang sama menyergap hati mereka. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu Sabaku Kaze dan Rei Karura. Ya, ayah dan ibu mereka yang telah lama bercerai kini menggunakan nama keluarga masing-masing. Perceraian yang menggoreskan luka mendalam di hati mereka bertiga.

"Teleponlah mereka. Pasti Ayah dan Ibu mau bicara. Tapi ingat, jangan bicarakan tentang musik saat menelepon Ibu."

Ragu-ragu, Gaara mengambil smartphone-nya. Dicarinya nama sang ibu pada contact, lalu digesernya screen pada icon call. Lama terdengar nada sambung, kemudian suara lembut Karura menyapa.

"Moshimoshi? Gaara?"

Ah, suara lembut itu. Gaara teramat merindukannya. Dalam hati ia menyesali kesibukan ibunya mengurus Rei Corporation sampai-sampai kehilangan waktu dengan ketiga buah hatinya.

"Ibu..."

"Ya, Sayang? Kau merindukan Ibu, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk. Kemudian teringat kalau Karura tidak bisa melihatnya. Maka ia berkata lirih,

"I miss you so much."

"Miss you to, Dear. Kau sehat-sehat saja kan? How about your brother and your sister?"

"They're well. Wanna speak with them?"

Karura mengiyakan tawaran Gaara. Pemuda berlingkaran hitam di kedua matanya itupun mengulurkan ponsel ke tangan Temari.

"Ibu ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua."

Maka, pembicaraan hangatpun terjadi. Gaara sesekali turut ambil bagian. Karura banyak memberi nasihat. Ia juga meminta maaf karena belum bisa pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke Los Angeles. Terakhir ia melayangkan satu nasihat yang membuat jantung mereka nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Ingatlah anak-anakku: jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh musik. Ibu mengizinkan kalian mengasah bakat di bidang apapun asalkan bukan musik."

.

.

a/n:

Konfliknya mulai terlihat kan? Ternyata kehidupan Rei Gaara tak sesempurna yang diduga banyak orang. Ada yang bisa nebak, kenapa Karura melarang anak-anaknya main musik? Kalo bisa nebak, sampaikan lewat review atau pm ya.


	8. Chapter 7: Sorry

Chapter 7: Sorry

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: alternative universe and out of character

Needs no flame.

Happy reading.

.

.

Gaara menggenggam erat smartphone-nya. Kata-kata terakhir sang ibu berkelebat tiada henti. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika Karura nantinya tahu keterlibatan Gaara di dunia musik? Tak hanya Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou demikian pula. Sungguh, kerasnya hati Karura menjadi penghalang tak kasat mata yang teramat sulit disingkirkan.

Mau tidak mau Gaara menyesali sikap ibunya yang sangat membenci musik. Hanya karena trauma di masa lalu, Karura langsung menaruh sikap antipati terhadap musik. Terkadang Gaara justru tak habis pikir dengan sikap sang ibu.

"Gaara, sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan itu lagi." Temari berkata lembut. Meletakkan tangan di bahu Gaara, mengusapnya pelan.

"Ya. Paling tidak kita masih punya Ayah. Bukankah Ayah selalu mendukung kita?" timpal Kankurou retoris.

Gaara menatap masygul kedua kakaknya. Dalam hati ia mengakui kebenaran ucapan mereka. Hanya saja, timbul sebersit rasa bersalah di hatinya. Rasa bersalah pada Karura. Biar bagaimanapun, Rei Karura adalah ibunya. Beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja menasihati Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou untuk menjauhi dunia musik. Nyatanya mereka malah terjun langsung ke bidang itu. Perbuatan tersebut sama saja melanggar nasihat orang tua.

"Kau mau menelepon Ayah? Telepon saja...mintalah ketenangan dan nasihat darinya." Tawar Temari.

"Atau mau kuteleponkan?" Kankurou bersiap mengaktifkan smartphone-nya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. Menolak halus tawaran kedua kakaknya.

"Ayah pasti sibuk sekali sekarang." Tandasnya.

Temari tertawa ringan. "Sesibuk apapun Ayah, pastilah ia mau mengangkat telepon dari kita."

Ragu-ragu Gaara menyalakan kembali smartphone-nya. Home screen terpampang seketika, menampilkan foto keluarga Rei dengan Eiffel Tower sebagai background-nya. Rasa miris menyelusup dalam hati Gaara kala melihat foto itu. Potret terakhir kebahagiaan keluarga Rei, sebelum perceraian merenggut paksa bahagia dari hidup mereka.

.

.

Meskipun hampir tengah malam, gedung megah Sabaku Record tetap riuh-rendah oleh kesibukan. Bagaimana tidak, rapat besar yang melibatkan beberapa petinggi dan semua penyanyi yang menjalin kontrak dengan Sabaku Record baru saja usai. Pemimpin rapat sekaligus owner dan direktur dari label musik ternama itu tiada lain Sabaku Kaze, ayah dari Rei Gaara.

"Bagaimana hasilnya menurut Anda, Sabaku-sama?" tanya Baki, wakil direktur Sabaku Record.

"Cukup memuaskan." Sahut Sabaku Kaze tenang. Masih mencermati berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk rapi di meja rapat.

"Anda yakin? Tak ingin merevisi keputusan dan semacamnya?"

Pria paruh baya berambut merah itu menghela nafas. "Aku yakin. Secara keseluruhan project ini menguntungkan kita, Baki. Apa lagi kita bekerjasama dengan beberapa label musik dari sejumlah negara. Dengan kriteria seperti itu, adakah yang perlu dikeluhkan?"

Baki tersenyum kecil mendengar argumen bossnya. Sukses sudah Sabaku Record dalam fase pertama.

Sementara itu, Sabaku Kaze teralihkan perhatiannya oleh dering ponsel. Yang terdengar adalah nada dering khusus di ponselnya, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari salah satu anaknya. Tentu saja hal ini tak bisa diabaikan. Cepat digesernya ikon answer pada trackpad smartphone-nya.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Ayah?"

Suara di seberang sana amat familiar. Kaze menggenggam ponselnya erat. Wajah anak bungsunya terbayang di depan mata. Lama sekali ia tak berjumpa dengan putra ketiganya.

"Gaara? Kaukah itu?"

"Iya Ayah, ini aku..."

Kaze menghela nafas panjang. Meletakkan dokumen di tangannya begitu saja. Atensinya kini sempurna terfokus untuk Gaara.

"Ayah merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?"

"Baik, Ayah."

"Syukurlah. Mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali mengunjungi Ayah? Kau kan bisa menemui Ayah di kantor ataupun di rumah. Apa kau sibuk, anakku?"

Terus terang, Kaze sangat ingin bertemu putra terkecilnya. Bila dengan Temari dan Kankurou, ia cukup sering bertemu. Lantaran kedua kakak-beradik itu sering mengunjunginya, entah itu di kantor maupun di rumah pribadinya.

"Ya, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Mau bercerita pada Ayah tentang kesibukanmu?"

Sebagai ayah yang baik, Kaze selalu mengetahui apa yang kini tengah dilakukan putra-putrinya. Dibandingkan Karura, perhatian Kaze jauh lebih besar. Ia mampu membagi waktu dengan Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou di sela-sela kesibukannya.

Maka mulailah Gaara bercerita. Tentang aktivitasnya di sekolah, audisi drama musikal, kedekatannya dengan sang gadis Hyuuga, dan kecemasannya akan reaksi Karura. Reaksi Karura jika mengetahui dirinya kembali menekuni dunia musik.

Sabaku Kaze mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali senyumnya merekah mendengarkan kisah-kisah putra kesayangannya. Namun keceriaan di wajahnya berangsur hilang sewaktu Gaara menceritakan tentang Karura.

"Ibumu memang keras hati," Demikian kalimat pertama yang terucap dari bibir Kaze selesai Gaara bercerita.

"Jika dia telah membenci sesuatu, sulit untuk mengubah persepsinya. Ah, aku jadi menyesal..." desah Kaze masygul.

"Apa yang Ayah sesalkan?"

"Karena akulah Karura membenci musik. Bila aku tidak bersikap sejahat itu padanya, mungkin Karura akan tetap menyukai musik dan membiarkan kau serta kedua kakakmu menekuninya."

Rasa bersalah tertangkap kuat dalam nada suara Kaze. Membuat hati Gaara tersentuh rasa iba. Sesaat ia kehilangan kata, tak sanggup merespon ungkapan penyesalan dari sang ayah.

"Maafkan Ayah. Kau dan kedua kakakmu harus menanggung akibat dari semua ini. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Ayah akan membujuk Ibu untuk sedikit bertoleransi."

Membujuk Karura? Sama sulitnya dengan membangun Pisa Tower dalam satu malam. Teramat susah, bahkan nyaris mustahil.

Seakan bisa menyelami isi hati Gaara, Kaze buru-buru berkata lagi.

"Kau jangan pesimis dulu. Nothing impossible, soon. Bahkan bisa-bisa Ayah bisa membuat Ibu bersedia rujuk kembali."

Ya Tuhan, itulah ekspektasi terbesar yang terpendam di hati Gaara. Melihat kedua orang tuanya kembali bersatu dan hidup bahagia seperti sediakala. Kapankah angannya bisa terealisasi?

.

.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa denganmu? Hari ini kau tampak berbeda..."

Suara lembut Hinata spontan mengusik Gaara. Ia menengadah dari lembar partitur yang dibacanya, manik Jade-nya terarah lurus pada manik lavender milik gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berbeda bagaimana? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu,"

Hinata mendesah tak kentara. Mengambil teks-teks partitur yang bertebaran di atas meja dan menumpuknya dengan rapi.

"Kurasa hari ini kita tak usah latihan. Sebagai gantinya, kita rilekskan pikiran saja. Mungkin dengan bercerita, mendengarkan musik, atau...apapun yang kausuka."

Sesaat Gaara terenyak oleh kesungguhan Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar menginginkan ketenangan hatinya. Dia bahkan bersedia menyisihkan waktu latihan semata demi dirinya.

"Arigato, Hinata. Aku tak salah memilih pasangan untuk audisi nanti."

Rona kemerahan merayapi pipi gadis Hyuuga itu. Cepat dipalingkannya wajah ke luar jendela ruang santai rumahnya, berusaha menutupi gejolak hatinya dari Gaara.

"Biarpun kaupalingkan wajahmu, aku sudah bisa menebak pikiranmu. Kau itu bagaikan buku yang terbuka, Hinata. Mudah sekali dibaca." Gaara tak tahan untuk meledek Hinata.

Refleks Hinata memukul pelan lengan Gaara. "Rei Gaara, aku sudah berbaik hati padamu! Ternyata ini balasannya?"

Gaara tertawa. Mengacak-acak lembut rambut indigo Hinata.

"Just kidding. Baik, sekarang kau mau apa? Katanya tidak usah latihan."

Alis Hinata terangkat. "Justru aku yang akan menurutimu sekarang."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," sahut Hinata mantap. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkanmu bermain basket bersamaku sebagai bentuk refreshing?"

Hinata memutar matanya dengan ekspresi kaget. Tak salah lagi, Gaara pasti ingin mengerjainya. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah bisa bermain basket.

"Gaara-kun! Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah bisa bermain basket?!"

Bukannya gentar diteriaki Hinata, Gaara justru tertawa. Nampaknya menggoda Hinata sudah menjadi hobi barunya saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang terserah kau saja." Gaara berujar setelah puas menggoda Hinata.

Sesaat hening. Hinata menatap lekat wajah Gaara. Seraut wajah tampan yang menyiratkan beban permasalahan. Detik itu juga, Hinata langsung tahu apa yang pantas dilakukannya.

"Kau butuh bercerita, Gaara-kun. Kau harus mencurahkan isi hatimu sebelum pikiranmu bisa kembali rileks. Maukah kau membagi bebanmu denganku?" Hinata bertanya lembut.

Gaara terdiam. Ya, ia mengakui dirinya memang tertimpa beban berat. Tepatnya beban rasa bersalah. Meski Temari, Kankurou, dan Kaze sudah meyakinkannya, tetap saja beban itu tak kunjung hilang. Mungkin bercerita dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang pengertian dan lembut hati tak ada salahnya.

"Oke, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi jangan kaget ya."

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Aku siap mendengarkan apapun darimu."

.

.

To be continue

.

.

a/n:

Gimana ya reaksinya Hinata setelah mendengarkan kisah Gaara?


End file.
